The Devil's Messiah
by Simply Kim
Summary: Before, he dreamt every night of faces and clawing hands. He dreamt of the people whom he had killed screaming murder, screaming for their lost lives and screaming for whatever god to save them... Because there was no salvation in Roronoa Zoro's swords.
1. 00 Breath

**TITLE:** The Devil's Messiah

**PART:** Zero

**AUTHOR:** Simply Kim

**WORD COUNT: **521 words

**CHARACTERS:** Mugiwara Pirates.

**GENRE:** Continuation/AU/Angst/Drama/ (A bit of) Humour

**DISCLAIMER/S:** Such masterpiece is given only to the one who has enough brain cells to create it. Besides, I absolutely lack the ability to make something thoroughly amusing, so no, I don't own One Piece. ^o^;

**NOTE#1:** **Blah **or _**Blah **_is for emphasis. _**/Blah/**_is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words.

**NOTE#2:** This is my first One Piece multi-chapter fic. I'd like to explore on the different dimensions of the crew as they set sail out of Enies Lobby, so you might find everything in here strange. Also, I, and you guys too, I think, have developed certain insights about the characters that are very much unlike those rooted in the fandom, so what you might see in here transcends fanon, meaning, Zoro, although he speaks sharply, doesn't curse with the same intensity as Sanji, and Luffy is not a babbling idiot. XD

**NOTE#3: **This is a filler fic – and a 'what if?' one to boot, which means it doesn't follow the entire One Piece time line after Water 7. This fic also assumes that the thing with Brook and those other creepy zombies did not occur, and will not until later… probably. Erm.

**NOTE#4: **Also I gather, from the rating I'm going to include this in, readers would be asked to keep an open mind, resisting gag reflexes on certain issues pertaining to blood, gore, and yes, homosexuality. Slight, almost inscrutable, but still something resembling it. Consider yourselves warned.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

**THE DEVIL'S MESSIAH 00**

KOKYUU: BREATH

* * *

_** /I'm sorry… I wanted to carry you a little bit further… I wanted to go on more adventures with you…/**_

He stared at the sea, his eyes flicking over to the direction where the entire crew had given Going Merry a Viking's Funeral. He remembered hearing that soft, melancholic voice, like a dying melody echoing in his ears. He knew about it, and he knew such thing did not only happen to ships but to all inanimate objects.

Because everything had a life force.

He blinked, turning away as he felt the burgeoning tears invading his eyes, tickling the insides of his nose, as if asking for permission to create endless waterfalls that would show suppressed emotion. He fought it and won.

Of course he loved Merry. It was the first ship he had been on that he had ever taken care of. It was his home, and he didn't want to see it die. At least this death was nothing short of a symbol of adoration – of respect.

Back in his home town, rotting shrines were treated with that same respect. In fact, he could still remember the same distinct voice whispering in his ear when the shrine inside his ancestral home was taken down to be renovated after surviving a hundred years.

_We loved that shrine._ He mused, a small idle smile tugging at his lips in memory. _Merry's no different. _

_**/But I was happy…/**_

It was a blatant lie in some aspects, what Merry had said. Yes, he was happy, but there may be that dim sense of sadness while they were at Skypiea. Merry ended up terribly injured on top of the historic sacrificial altar. He could sense it.

_What Usopp told me was real after all.. and I was not just pitying the ship's state. _Back then, Merry was crying. _I should have listened more._

_**/Thank you for taking care of me 'til now…/**_

Then, during the funeral, he heard that same painful cry.

Was that how everything would end for him and everyone else? Surely, there would be an end to all of this. In fact, the way he saw it, Merry was the luckiest among them, with his life ending the earliest and his dream of adventure fulfilled. The happiness he might be talking about was the fact that despite not being able to withhold until the very end, he had lived a full and happy life. That and he had died an honourable death, witnessed by people whom he cared about the most.

_**/I was really happy./**_

As if attuned to the sorrow he was trying to put up with, his swords seemingly shuddered in answer. Touching them gently, he turned away and started walking back to Galley-La – or at least, where he remembered Galley-La was, careful of the jutting rocks slippery from the foamy waters of the sea.

"_Ne_,_ kimi_…" Roronoa Zoro started, grinning up at the sky as his feet finally touched shore. "We have to live for our _nakama_… and for Merry."

A whisper caressed his ear as if in reply.

And it was enough.

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

**A/N:** Feedbacks are greatly appreciated! ^_^


	2. 01 Cross

**TITLE:** The Devil's Messiah

**PART:** One

**AUTHOR:**Simply Kim

**WORD COUNT:** 9,722 words

**CHARACTERS:**Mugiwara Pirates.

**GENRE:**Alternate Universe/AU/Angst/Drama/ (A bit of) Humour

**DISCLAIMER/S:**Such masterpiece is given only to the one who has enough brain cells to create it. Besides, I absolutely lack the ability to make something thoroughly amusing, so no, I don't own One Piece. ^o^;

**NOTE#1:****Blah **or _**Blah **_is for emphasis. _**/Blah/**_is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words.

* * *

**THE DEVIL'S MESSIAH 01**

JUUJIKA: CROSS

* * *

Morning found Zoro staring at his sword, still unsure of what to do with it now that it was broken. _That stupid Marine general._ He groused in irritation, noting the crushed blade of his _katana_. He could still remember the words of the sword dealer whom he got it from.

Again, he was sitting on the debris made by the Aqua Laguna a couple of days ago. The chipped wood was digging into his rump but he didn't pay any heed. All he saw was Yubashiri, in all its naked glory… crushed and corroded.

_Like an ill-kept hundred-year-old sword_. He gritted his teeth. _Another dead sword. _

It would dishonour the man who gave it to him, if he didn't get it fixed. Maybe he could get a loan from Nami… but then again, seeing that it meant triple interest, such thing was virtually out of the question. It would be nice, he thought, if he was a bounty hunter again.

_But I'm already here. _His brow knitted even more as he gazed intently at his _katana_. That was a stupid idea. He had a sixty million Beli bounty on his own head. Rather than attack, it would be best if he looked after his own head for once. It was still small, that sixty million, but if he was not careful, he would end up floating decapitated along the Grand Line. _That would be horrible_.

Sighing, he gave up his scrutiny. It wasn't as if all his glaring would fix Yubashiri. All it was doing was aggravating him further. With care, he sheathed the sword, letting it click fully into place before daring to move, in fear of it falling off if left unsecured. He turned to the ocean, once again, staring off to the direction where Merry's burning body sank. This was one of those days he really missed his spot on the cool lower deck.

What would happen now? They had no ship, no nothing. How were they supposed to set sail? Would one of those little boats be able to fit in all seven of them – or eight if the thong-man went along? That would be okay, he gathered. They could get another ship when the Franky Family gave them back their money. Better yet, those idiots could build them another ship as a means of atonement.

But what if they didn't?

He'd just skin them alive then. Barbecue them for Monster Chopper or something. He scowled. _What's up with those rumble balls anyway?_ Shaking his head at the gory direction his thoughts were leading to, he sighed, standing up. For a few moments, he stretched, bending slightly backwards and letting his bones settle back with a satisfying crack. A small smile touched his lips. Chopper would be fussing over him once he heard the cracking. Really, that little reindeer of a doctor they had on board was too good a Samaritan that it drove them all crazy.

"Oi, planning on committing _seppuku_ or something?"

Zoro's grin widened, recognising the voice. Turning, he gave the newcomer a leisurely wave and hopped off the remains of some ship's mast – the piece of wood he had been sitting on earlier. "Not really." He answered back, making his way back to shore. "What are you doing?"

Paulie, the Galley-La Dock 1 chief, grinned. "Ordering stupid people around."

"Yeah?" Zoro's interest was piqued.

"Yeah." The blonde laughed. "Man, do they agree to whatever I say!" He gestured to the coils of rope he was carrying over one shoulder. "We're rebuilding Water 7 – at least the ones affected by the Laguna two days ago. You know what I mean, Chimney Boy!"

The swordsman growled in reply. "Still can't forget that, can you?" He stuffed his hands inside his pockets. "I want to be remembered as the one who cut the infamous Ship Cutter."

"But the chimney thing is still more memorable!" Paulie grinned, crunching on the end of his cigar. "That was funny, you know – but considering the gravity of the situation then, I couldn't really laugh."

"Feh, that's worse than being called 'Straw Hat Luffy's underling.'"

"Whatever." His companion waved a dismissive hand. "You seem to be having some kind of problem. You leaving your crew? We can use you here."

"Idiot, no way am I gonna do that!" He snickered. "You'd just make me your whipping boy, you slave driver."

They were walking now, heading towards the inner city. Zoro was, in fact, comfortable around Paulie. They often engaged in animated conversations filtered with much laughter. It was enjoyable, to say the least. Near death experiences made men more accommodating, much more aware of the enormity of the issue of mortality. After all, no one knew what would happen the next day. Not that the two of them were normal anyway.

"So, Iceberg-san told us The Franky is gonna make a ship for you guys." Paulie laughed. "Seeing that you are all idiots, not taking better care of your ship when you should have…"

"Shut up." Zoro countered. "Look who's talking. You got into a huge debt because you got drunk and went on a rampage inside your own house."

"Hey, it was an accident, you know!" The rope master protested. "What you guys did and what I did were two different things!"

He snickered. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Paulie smacked him up in response, and was about to say something in his own defence when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Uh, Roronoa…"

"What?" He snarled, a deep frown lining his forehead. Noticing for the first time that his companion had stopped and was pointing straight at sea. Involuntarily, his eyes followed the direction he was pointing at and his eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me…"

Paulie's gaze hardened and whipping out his foot, kicked Zoro, making him stumble forward. "Dumbass, go straight to your _nakama_ and warn them! We can only do so much as to hide you, but if you guys are discovered, all of us are gonna die, idiot!

"I'm going, I'm going! Jeez, you don't have to be so redundant, bastard!" With renewed vigour, he ran off, to where he remembered Galley-La's temporary headquarters was. He could hear Paulie screaming bloody murder behind him, but he couldn't make out the words clearly. The wind, roaring in his ears as he ran, saw to it.

_We have to get out of here! _Gritting his teeth, he increased his speed. _Damn Marines._

**OxxxOxxxO**

"Crap, I've got to tell them… and Luffy's sleeping too, dammit!" He panted, running as fast as he could. However, he couldn't quite understand why he kept ending up at the back alleys of Water 7… and the stupid marina with nothing but capsized pirate ships. The moment he caught sight of the same strip of familiar water, he stopped, screeching to a sudden halt a couple of steps away from the water's edge.

"Where the hell am I?" He growled to no one in particular. "Where the hell is this?"

Curse his stupid sense of direction. If not for it he wouldn't be called an idiot by almost everyone he knew. _But everything here looks exactly the same! _He groaned inwardly. The sea was blue and the sky was blue! How was he supposed to navigate when he was not a navigator anyway?

"What to do, what to do…" He sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. Maybe that was why Paulie was screaming at him – maybe he was telling him he was going the wrong way. Shaking his head, he gave one last sigh and turned, perfectly intending to retrace his steps and move toward the other direction maybe it would take him the right way. He had spent the better half of all ten minutes just trying to find the right street to –

"Wait, asshole! Give us your money!"

A vein popped in Zoro's head. _Why now? Why not when I was with that rope bastard?_ Instinctively, his hands started closing in on Wadou Ichimonji. However, once the pads of his fingers touched the hilt, his eyes widened. It wasn't Wadou at all! Surprised, he immediately looked down and frowned. _It isn't supposed to be lined up this way._

"Oi, bastard, hand us your money!" A second guy demanded.

_Never mind._ He thought. There was a sudden pulse, as if what he was holding was alive. Zoro gripped Sandai Kitetsu and almost flinched at the scorch it gave off. The sensation was offered up with pure unadulterated power. With a quiet zing, he unsheathed it and his other hand reached for his beloved Wadou.

_Back of the sword, back of the sword... _He chanted silently, keeping his power in check. It was finished with one strike, the two young men who attempted to mug him sporting bruises and layered bumps on the head for all the hits they received.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Cried the first, gripping his head in pain.

"Yes, we are both sorry!" Gurgled the second, picking himself up from his sprawled position on the dusty road. "We'll do anything, just don't kill us!"

A small smile stole into Zoro's face as he sheathed his swords. They were lucky he wasn't in too much of a killing mood.

"Good… now lead me to Galley-La."

**OxxxOxxxO**

As soon as he entered the compound, a swarm of Marines greeted him. They had made a hole through the wall, it seemed. The gaping new entryway was besieged with even more Marines.

He was too late.

"Really! We're sorry for attempting to mug you!"

A surge of amusement went up his system, only to be shot down by the feeling of absolute protectiveness over his crew. "Don't worry about it!" Zoro called back, giving them a grateful glance before focusing once again on his goal. "Thanks for showing the way – later!"

The pulse was there again as he got hold of Sandai Kitetsu first, and as he drew his other _katana_, his mind switched to concentration mode. No need to put on his bandanna, but he needed to be alert. Even with these small fries. He learned from Paulie before that every average Marine in the Grand Line had ten _Douriki_ more than an average citizen. That meant that they were ten times stronger, and for him, ten times more sinister.

All of them moving together as one shouldn't be taken lightly._Yubashiri._ He mused. _Lend the us your strength. _And he catapulted himself forward, his toes acting as springs to add more force to his movement. With two swords, he started to dance.

**Slash. Hack. Pound.**

The thrumming in his veins was echoed by the pulse emanating from his left arm. _Kitetsu…be patient._ He chastised silently as he neared the forced entryway. _We will not fail._

Zoro could hear laughter. He felt his Kitetsu's protest by cutting down a few more Marines before lowering its head to his wishes. But the laughter did not abate. He could still hear it, and his heart thundered in answer. Soon, he overpowered everyone, and was about to loosen his grip when a sudden flurry of movement invaded his senses and he turned, ready for a powerful strike –

Which didn't come.

His eyes darkened as outpouring of energy streamed from his left arm.

_**/An insult to us!/ **_Came the unmistakeable voice inside his head. _**/An insult to me!/**_

Inwardly, he agreed, his lips stretching to an evil smile. He recognised the weapons who had just challenged his own. Challenges must be answered – and won. "_Kukuri_ knives?" He licked his lips in anticipation of an easy win. This man simply had no power to intimidate him even a small bit. "You have some rare stuff in there."

_ An amateur._ He thought, and the voice inside his head agreed.

"Wait, Zoro, don't be so violent!" He heard Luffy cry out, only to be cut off as something resembling a painful punch hit squarely against flesh and bone. Zoro grinned and slashed widely, as if giving his opponent an opportunity to strike. If he took it or not, it wouldn't matter. _I swore I would never lose again, didn't I?_

His opponent, true to his judgement, took the chance. And now, it was time to end this madness. He whirled, Sandai Kitetsu twirling in his hands as he reversed its position, facing the blade inwards. And the man was trapped, neck vulnerable.

One crossing motion and one elongated head would roll.

"Chief Petty Officer! Petty Officer!" Those outside cried out in panic.

"Still no match for them, eh?" Zoro glanced at an old man, whom he recognised as someone with a high rank – if the oversized Marine coat was any indication. His eyes narrowed as he turned back to his shaking prisoner. Would it hurt to nick him a bit? Just to get back at him for wasting his precious time? His left arm twitched.

"You are strong after all… amazing! I give up."

The voice was familiar, and it tore into his memories. The tone was the same, but it was deeper now, that person's voice. It seemed like –

"Luffy-san, Zoro-san…"

At the mention of his name, Zoro immediately let his hands rest, closing his eyes. He was thankful he didn't cut through this stupid bastard. He seemed like that guy's close friend. Turning away with a snort, he sheathed his swords and took two steps back.

"Long time no see, do you know who I am?"

Zoro scrutinised him. That lightly coloured hair and the glasses that adorned the top of his head. No doubt about it. He still didn't get how he managed to propel himself to the Grand Line, but it was fine. That grin was too familiar not to remember – not to mention the dramatic monologues as he introduced himself.

_It's good to see you again, Coby._

**OxxxOxxxO**

He had been thinking recently.

Sanji puffed a cloud of smoke as he waited for the meat to finish roasting inside the oven. Seeing the two of them today, and even two days ago back in Enies Lobby, no doubt they grew stronger.

He surveyed them now as they chatted with old friends, he still couldn't believe the extent those two had grown since he had first seen them back at the Baratie. Luffy could now further himself with his exposure to the Marine form _Soru_. Zoro now had the power to cut anything short of a diamond.

And him? All he achieved was the power to use Old Man Zeff's technique that made him the great Red Leg. But how he got it right was not as satisfying as how those two added to their own strengths. It was pointless, he knew, thinking about it and secretly envying. Both did not do any good to anyone anyway.

Soon, they filed out, and Sanji was left with the others, snickering in amusement as the great Monkey D. Garp gave his grandson another bump on the head for not being too reluctant on letting him leave. But soon enough, he got bored of all the excitement and went off to check once more on the roast. It still needed half an hour to complete, he deduced as he saw the dripping skewers of juicy browning _mizu mizu_ flesh.

The others did the same in a few moments, when everything died down. And he turned around, expecting only the two members of his crew since that was the exact number of times the chairs were dragged to be sat upon.

But the Marimo was there, sitting like some Cyandian chief on the carpeted floor, staring at him for some strange reason and nursing a bottle of spirits. Ignoring him pointedly, he decided to approach Robin and Chopper, both conversing animatedly, unsurprisingly, about Luffy's connections to powerful people. Setting down two bowls of nuts before them, he decided to join in. It was better that way, or else, he would be too affected by the gaze the swordsman was giving him.

"His grandpa was like a storm." He commented.

Robin immediately nodded her head, thoughtfully it seemed. "I was really surprised about Dragon." She smiled. "From his birthright, he's not an ordinary man."

Chopper nodded as well, and distractedly, he looked around, his gaze coming to rest on Zoro. "_Ne_, where's Luffy?"

Zoro smiled almost fondly at their doctor before responding, hooking his thumb towards the window. "Outside, he's talking with Coby and the other guy."

Even as he answered, and even as he regarded the little reindeer for a short while, Zoro's gaze turned back to him, making him bristle in response. _Why is he staring at me, that doofus-head?_ He groused inwardly. "How about you? Aren't you their friend too?"_ Stop staring at me, dammit. Go away!_ He thought evilly. Sanji's mood worsened and he glared at the swordsman crossly as the latter chuckled almost distantly.

"Brings back memories." Zoro agreed. "But it was Luffy who saved Coby."

He was about to say something along the lines of 'Why don't you go out and join them?' when Chopper asked where Nami was. At the mention of his favourite person on the ship, he immediately threw everything away and decided to focus on it.

Robin informed them she was going swimming, and, since it was easy for him to imagine the redhead naked, from what had happened back in the bathhouses of Alabasta, he thought of her in a very skimpy bikini and his blood flowed straight through his head.

"Really? Nami-san in a swimsuit?" He asked happily, hearts in his eyes. "I'll bring her some drinks!" As he went out to bring a tray of coolers, he distinctly heard a snort of derisiveness and the familiar murmur of how idiotic he was.

Strangely he didn't have enough energy to say anything in response.

**OxxxOxxxO**

After bringing Nami her drinks, Sanji's feet directed him straight to where his captain was and sat down next to Chopper, who had ventured outside to join in the seemingly interesting conversation. From the way the doctor's eyes sparkled, he deduced they were talking about something really awesome again.

"The New World" Coby gestured with arms opened wide, an awed light settling on his features. "The sea where the next generations gather – whoever conquers this sea would become the Pirate King!"

"The New World…" Sanji didn't need to see Luffy's face right now to know he was beaming with delight over such discovery. He wondered how that place would look like. But more importantly - a cook with extremely powerful roundhouse kicks… what could he offer?

A determined look passed his eyes and he rested his arms on his knees, drawing forward. The excitement was there once again. All Blue would definitely be there, he knew. If that place was the New World, then it definitely would be there. Never mind the thought of what he could offer to secure them the place at the top.

All he must do was try hard not to die and everything would fall into place.

"We will see each other there, Luffy-san!" Coby promised. "I'll capture you next time! I will definitely be stronger! I will become a Marine A-Admiral!" True to his character, the boy managed to slump down on the ground after such strong conviction. "I'm sorry, I got carried away… I feel so embarrassed… I just felt so mighty when I finally met you again like this and…"

"Coby." Luffy stopped his sheepish apologies with a good-natured grin. "You'll fight me, right? Then you've gotta be one of them, of course!"

"But, an admiral…?" Coby sniffed.

Luffy nodded and placed both hands on his hips. "Listen," He started with just as much conviction that it made Sanji's knees start shaking. It was then that he knew, he absolutely knew, the _kuso-jiji_ was right in making him go with this guy. "We, the _Mugiwara_ are gonna be stronger… **much stronger**, next time we meet!"

"What, still the cry-baby, eh, Coby?"

Surprised by the sudden sound of Zoro's voice by the window behind him, he almost dropped his cigarette. He turned and was about to bitch about him belonging to the fungi family for all the sudden appearances he was making lately, when his words crammed in his throat as he saw the same light in Luffy's eyes back in Enies Lobby settle in his. And with the way he was smirking, he seemed all too formidable.

Sanji clamped his lips around his cigarette instead and turned away.

**OxxxOxxxO**

A couple of hours passed before the feast started. They lost one hundred million Beli because of it, but it was alright. After all, these people were _nakama_ now too.

"Oi, Zoro, go give this to the guys on your table!"

Zoro glared at the huge tray piled with barbecued _mizu mizu _meat. He had just given one tray as large as this over to Luffy's area, and now here the cook was ordering him around like some servant. "What am I, your waiter?" Irritated, he snatched it and stomped over to where he was supposed to be seated, dumping the entire thing on the smooth wooden surface of the alcohol-stained table.

"Ohohoi!" Paulie, the idiot, guffawed. "You said you don't want to be my whipping boy? What, Suit-san already made a bid for your services?"

"I swear, before we sail out of here, I am going to kill you." He sulked, grabbing a skewer and munching on the soft flavourful meat.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" The blonde snickered some more before taking a huge gulp of his wine. "Oh, by the way, Iceberg-san told us we're gonna be helping out on building your ship... not classified yet, but yeah. Well. Any special requests you want me to pass on to him so he could, you know, make Franky do something about it?"

That was a good question. What extra things did he want installed in the ship if possible?

"Luffy, stop inching your way to the fucking fridge, dammit!"

At that exact moment, Zoro knew exactly what it was he wanted.

**OxxxOxxxO**

Sanji had always known that Zoro was not an idiot.

He may have his faults, and they might have their misgivings, but the knowledge that the swordsman was a very good source of wisdom was something he'd rather keep to himself. It wasn't good for his image after all. A thoughtful look crossed his face as said crew mate declared his rejection of their almost-unanimous decision to just pull Usopp back into the group the next day.

Silently, he watched his face, those intense eyes darkening in rage and justifiable astuteness. He watched as the same lips that had been the very source of all the mockery he received so openly in the past few months he spent with the entire Straw Hat crew spout words of unspeakable gravity.

It was something new for them.

It was something new for him too.

"Wait Zoro, we know he has his faults. But we can always complain about it when he comes back –" Came Nami's feeble attempt at placating him. However, true to form, Zoro's brow only furrowed further. There was no room for refusal, and his tone conveyed such.

"Is leaving the crew such a simple thing?" He grated out angrily, his voice taking on a rougher edge as he gestured wildly.

"No, but…"

Sanji exhaled; the thin tendrils of smoke vanishing quickly as if frightened of the impending quarrel. "Unfortunately, Nami-san, he's right this time." He confessed with muted admiration.

"In the future," The swordsman looked at each of them in the eye, the truth in his words not lost on his gaze. "We cannot trust a man who does such things on a whim. If the first thing Usopp does is apologise, then it's alright for him to come back, but if not, then there's no place for him to return."

His stern look broke into one of subtle desperation. For a few moments, Sanji understood what was behind those eyes and the words instantly died in his mouth. As if on cue, Zoro slightly unsheathed his white _katana_ and sheathed it back with a loud clink to prove his point. "We are not children playing pirates here!" He growled.

It was cruel, Sanji wanted to say. However, he was overwhelmed with the essence of pure loyalty and camaraderie the swordsman showed with just those seemingly callous words.

There was a few moments of tense silence before Luffy nodded, decision made. "We parted our ways once and there are still a few days until our ship is complete… then we sail out!" He said wisely, uncertainty still in his eyes. "Are we clear?"

Sanji nodded in silent agreement. As he watched Zoro walk calmly out the door, he couldn't help thinking that he couldn't really beat him after all.

_But I sure as hell am not gonna tell him that._

**OxxxOxxxO**

Robin was amused, to say the least.

Suppressing her laughter, all she could do was stare at the wanted posters that came with this day's newspaper, delivered personally by the Franky Family, and try hard not to giggle. It wouldn't do for those two if she let out just one sound.

"Yeah! Mine increased!" Luffy, cried out, jumping in delight as he saw his wanted poster. "Woo-hoo! Three hundred _**million**_!"

"Heh!" Zoro smirked in satisfaction. He was ecstatic, she knew, even if he didn't show it much. But there was a glint of something odd in his eyes as he examined the piece of paper he was close to clutching. Personally, Robin wasn't sure if it was excitement or some sort of unease. She was about to comment on it when Nami cried out in horror, and Chopper gurgled right beside her.

She was amused, but the one she was most amused about was –

"Who is this?" Came the horrified whisper.

A wave of giggles threatened to consume her but she held it down.

Zoro was the first to break the somewhat tense atmosphere. "So, we all decided on what to do with Usopp, right?" He asked after stuffing his poster inside his bag. "Remember, that is how it should be done."

Luffy nodded obediently and slung the sack on one shoulder. "Okay!" then, he turned to Sanji, probably hearing him mutter almost incoherently to himself. "Oi, how much longer are you going to be depressed? That bounty is good – it's pretty high for someone getting it for the first time, you know!"

The cook glared at him, eyes slits of evil underneath those dartboard eyebrows of his. Robin tried to quell another wave of laughter.

"Shut up! Why is my picture the only one hand drawn?" He shrieked indignantly, baring his teeth. "Tell me, which part of this is me?"

"That picture looks just like you." Zoro quipped, his face serious, head cocked slightly to one side as if in confusion over what Sanji was babbling about. The blonde grasped the front of the swordsman's shirt, a jumble of words gurgling out of his throat while pulling one the most oppressed faces Robin had ever seen.

"Speak up; I don't get what you're saying." Zoro added, peering at him as if he were some alien species.

There it was… the huge bubble of mirth. It was rising steadily now, up her throat and soon, no doubt, out of her mouth. She excused herself by bowing once, leaving first and passing by complaining friends, then out the door.

"I'll be the laughingstock of the entire female population…"

"I look cute in it, so I guess it's alright… but now I have a bounty on my head too…"

"I'm a pirate as well! I fought like a brave man! I'm not content with this amount – only _**fifty**_ Beli?"

"Well, better luck next time!"

As soon as Robin had it closed, she collapsed, her body shaking with long-suppressed and uncontrollable laughter.

**OxxxOxxxO**

It seemed that the world was conspiring against them. Just before they set sail, Vice-Admiral Garp's fleet came back full force. Now they were out for their blood.

It was the third and last day – they couldn't afford to wait anymore. If they spent another day, the log pose was going to readjust to another island's magnetic field, and the one they were supposed to go to was the right direction.

They were heading towards the direction of Fishman Island.

It was still a long way, Kokoro-san said, and they would also pass the peril that was the Florian Triangle, but it was alright, as long as the crew was complete. They had been waiting for Usopp's appearance, but no long nose in sight. Not even Sogeking's mask.

Sanji gritted his teeth as he pulled down the mast, sprayed constantly by water from the bombardment of cannonballs hurled by the very powerful head of the Marine fleet.

They must escape, Usopp or no Usopp.

"Shit, is he really not gonna come back?" He muttered.

He had seen him two days ago; after he had finished shopping for provisions, practising some one-man drama on how he was gonna get back to the crew's good graces. There was no need to, and, well, as the stupid marimo said, it didn't matter what lies he told them, as long as he apologised truthfully and wholeheartedly to the captain he lost to in a match.

Now, Merry was gone and there was nothing more to have a dispute over… except that stupid apology. And they had been waiting for it for three whole fucking days.

Oh joy.

He closed his eyes and concentrated more on his job of keeping them afloat. Zoro was beside him, slicing cannonballs like they were made of paper, and a little bit more to the bow, Luffy was there, bouncing back the humongous iron balls with his own rubber body.

Maybe they could take out much more if he and the swordsman joined forces and grabbed onto Luffy's limbs again, using him as some sort of slingshot…

_Usopp_.

He gritted his teeth as he tied the knot as securely as possible. Zoro was the better one at this, what with his brute force on roping things together – what more when the Master Mast Maker, Paulie, showed him almost all the techniques he had gained from years of being in Galley-La. But this was not the time to switch jobs. Right now, the best thing to think about was their safety. Not ropes, not knots, not strength, and definitely not –

"Oi, guys! Wait!"

Lost Comrades.

His ears pricked and he looked up, searching for the source of that familiar sound. His eyes lit up, and so did the others when they spotted the heavily bandaged figure running along the walls of Water 7.

"Usopp! Usopp's here!" Chopper cried out in relief and happiness.

A sudden wave of displaced air coupled with that distinct slicing sound came from Sanji's side and Zoro's growl followed. "Stupid Love-Cook, save your stupid ass would you?"

"I know, fucker!" He grated out, now with his body free to move, kicked one smaller cannonball away. "You don't need to tell me that!"

"Then focus, asshole!"

But how could he when one of their _nakama_ was ambling along the ruins of the Laguna and blabbering, trying to get back to the crew? _What are you doing, Usopp?_ He screamed inwardly. _Just say you're sorry, you idiot!_

"Luffy, Usopp's here!" Chopper cried out, tears dripping down his eyes.

"I don't hear anything."

"Zoro!"

"I don't hear anything!"

"You're both liars! You guys heard him!" The reindeer, now in his human form, screamed helplessly. Hopelessly.

Sanji could see his captain brace himself for another impact… and he could see the sorrow in his eyes. He could see the expectation in the swordsman's rigid frame. He was waiting for that one phrase that would end all this madness.

_But... _There was nothing Sanji could do but this, after all. Either lose Usopp or lose the bond of loyalty in his crew. There were more things at stake here.

Zoro was right, this was not a game.

He bit hard on the filter of his cigarette and kicked another cannonball. He should concentrate more on getting away and staying alive amidst the barrage of solid iron. _What do I do? It's too mu -_

And then there it was, the most beautiful words Sanji had ever heard in his entire life.

"_**I'm sorry!**_"

**OxxxOxxxO**

Everyone was jarred even as they fought for their freedom.

"I'm sorry!" They heard Usopp cry out from shore. "I know I'm stubborn and I was wrong! It's shameful, and I know I left the crew but… is it okay if I come back?"

"Usopp!" Just that, his name. It was all Zoro could muster as relief flooded his insides, threatening to smother him. As he slashed another cannonball, he gave the shaking figure a long glance before a satisfied smile came upon his lips.

"Can I, please? Can I be your _nakama_ just one more time?"

It was refreshing, he had to admit. And it was satisfying for him to say such because as hard as it was to say, since they knew each other much longer than the other three members of the crew, he had begun liking him. He had begun seeing him as family.

Gripping his sword and preparing for another painful impact, he straightened and laughed, grabbing hold of one of the ship's ropes and doing his best to steady it amidst the incessant bombing. Even more so when his captain extended his rubbery arms in welcome.

They had all been waiting for this, especially Luffy who thought of Usopp as his own brother. Two captains, one playing pretend, and one playing with fire. Two peas in a pod.

"Idiot! Hurry and grab my hand!" Luffy cried out, tears and snot flowing uncontrollably down his face. Zoro swore the pirate captain couldn't see a thing for a few precious moments, only feeling the same relief he himself had when the famed professional liar grabbed hold, no doubt also looking like shit.

"You're the idiot." He laughed, finally sheathing his sword now that he didn't see any iron ball aimed at his side of the deck.

Now all they had left to do was run away.

As the others did the same, Zoro knew, he had done the right thing.

**OxxxOxxxO**

There were times when he was rethinking the whole thing on his affair with the sea. After all, in his entire life he had never thought of how vast it really was, or how dangerous it had really become these days.

And then there was the issue of how it looked like.

Zoro was not a forgetful person. In actuality, he was someone who rarely forgot things that would be a huge detriment to his survival – as well as those that augment it. Thus, he never forgot the faces of people, their names, their character, and their designs on the puzzle pieces that made up his world. But when it came to the sea… or at least, a place where everything seemed alike, his logic all but faded.

If he was an _Akuma no Mi_ user, he was virtually a hammer, useless against the force of his common sense… or in some cases, the lack thereof.

The sea, as he stared at it for the umpteenth time since he decided to set sail even before joining this pirate crew, never changed. It was still blue, and it always seemed endless. And he would always be thankful for the occasional plot of land dotting its entirety.

But even then, even when he was safely housed inside the ship, he would remain in awe, and the acute feeling of being lost never went away. That was one of the major reasons why he chose to sleep instead of being idle.

Taking a deep breath, he concentrated on reversing the titanic wave of unease and homesickness that overtook him for the millionth time in his life. It seemed weak of him, but yes, he did miss Shimotsuki, his home town. It, after all, housed many memories that built his person.

It was housed on one of the larger islands in East Blue, practically neighbours with his captain's own Fuchsia. He swore, upon learning where Luffy came from as well as seeing his older brother Ace, he knew he encountered them at some point.

Maybe in that sweets store at the edge of the island's marketplace.

A faint smile touched his lips at the memory of him and Kuina seeing two stupidly grinning boys munching on jelly beans. Yes, there was a huge chance that was them.

"Zoro?" A slight sting burst from the centre of his forehead, and he immediately turned to his side, narrowing his eyes at the one who had the audacity to flick fingers at him.

"Nami." He growled, touching the offended area with a moue of distaste. "What did you do that for?"

The red-headed 'cat thief' as he was wont to call her after all those times she managed to swindle him of his right to zero interest, gave him a baleful look in return, eyes peering into his for a few moments before blinking. Crossing her arms across her chest, she waited, as if expecting him to say something about… whatever it was she wanted him to acknowledge.

Which he absolutely had no idea what.

"What?" He demanded, eyes narrowing even further.

Nami sighed, shaking her head in annoyance. "Well, you've been looking all lovesick for the past few hours, and I can't even begin to tell you how useless you're being right now!" She gestured wildly at the ship's newly bought provisions. "Even if we have Franky now, you can't just laze around and do nothing, idiot!"

That was offensive on several levels.

First of all, Nami didn't do anything that resembled manual labour on this ship – even back in the Going Merry. She just sat there as their spines compressed carrying extra heavy packages that belonged mostly to her almost all the time. She also didn't do anything but shout orders and not do quack when running away from the Marines. And now she was barking at him telling him he was useless.

If he had his way, he wouldn't have saved her ass whenever she was in dire need of assistance so she'd realise the fact that she was one of the weaker members of the crew when it came to fighting off their enemies – Perfect Clima-Tact of no Perfect Clima-Tact. Just so she'd learn the value of the crew mates she ordered unabashedly around. Really, he swore she was going to hell – if there was hell. He would've gloated if not for the fact that she seemed resigned to it and continued doing things to speed up her way into the dark pits of the underworld.

"Fine, stop yapping." He waved her off, resigning himself to becoming one of her minions in his journey to Swordsmanship Supremacy. Shaking his head, he pushed off against the railing he was resting on and straightened up, brushing the underside of his arms and walking over to where the supplies were. "Slave Driver."

Nami just snorted and went away in self-satisfied glory. "Yeah, yeah." She said airily. "Whatever, just do your job, idiot." He watched her at the corner of his eye, frowning as she managed to hit their clowning captain when he started playing with the new set of wooden chopsticks. It was well-deserved, but still, coming from her…

It was like he had a thieving witch as a younger sister.

Snorting, Zoro bent down, deft hands closing in on a particularly large plastic-covered hunk of beef, hefting it on his shoulders easily as if it was made of paper and trudged unwillingly towards the kitchen.

_Well, whatever. _

At least he was getting some exercise.

**OxxxOxxxO**

The first thing he thought of doing was to kick the offensive guy in his most painful (And private) areas. With a frown, he turned back to chopping up his vegetables, trying to ignore the sick feeling in his gut from the memory of the scathing exchange between the woman he declared he loved most, and the insensitive hunk of male flesh.

Sighing, he bit on the end of his cigarette and began dicing. He could hear different footsteps on the other side of the kitchen door clearly, what with it standing widely ajar.

Sanji was the ultimate champion in matching footsteps to a person's face. Back at the Baratie, He knew when it was Patty or Carne stomping along the corridors outside his room early morning. He also knew when Old Man Zeff was on the rampage looking for missing sugar packets. The Baratie was a huge ship-slash-home-slash-floating restaurant with numerous people coming in and out, dining, cooking and serving.

This ship was different.

With only a crew of eight, Sanji knew extremely well whom it was traipsing stupidly outside his kitchen.

Their captain, the infamous Monkey D. Luffy, had uncontrollably loud footsteps, usually accompanied by a very sound thud, or a very raucous bang. During the night, his steps would turn stealthy, but the unmistakeable sound of quiet creaking always gave him away, thus enabling Sanji to rescue his poor fridge from the act of pillaging by the endless pit of a stomach masquerading as a human being.

Chopper's footsteps resembled knocking. Their pace was quick and demeanour hurried. They showed the restless side of him, panicky and all too excited. Usopp's footsteps were more or less like Luffy's, loud and uncontrolled. However, there was a shaky ring to it, as if said person walking needed a lot of confidence just doing so. He was the one, aside from Chopper, who seemed to almost always lose footing, but always followed with that patient sound of getting up.

Robin's steps were heavy but sure, as if proclaiming to the world that she was near. She never did stealth, never – unless absolutely necessary. She never did flounce, and the measurement between each step was even – as if calculated… which was, ironically the same as Nami's. But there was a huge difference. Nami thrived on stealth. Unlike Robin's, her footsteps were nearly quiet. Nearly. Probably to the others, but not to him. He could always hear the unusual sliding sound made from wood rubbing on wood, as slight as it was. That was his cue she was nearby.

Franky was new, but Sanji had already gotten used to the sound of his footsteps. They were heavy, as if he was always stomping. They were fast-paced too, as if he was always in a hurry. Every movement was followed by loud creaking… and a deafening sound of something being broken. For a shipwright, he was a novice on handling delicate things.

And then there was Roronoa Zoro.

His footsteps were something he couldn't even rationalise. Although Sanji did know if it was him just from its peculiarity, he was still at a loss on why he couldn't place his face on the sounds his feet made. Zoro's steps were quiet. For someone who had such body mass, it was irrational for them to be so. The only sound a normal person would hear were the creaking of the floorboards and the slow progression, and that was it. In the cook's case, he would hear the sound of displaced air. It was awfully loud for someone human – even Luffy who had eaten the _Gomu Gomu no Mi_ didn't have the same effect to his movements.

Sanji frowned as he finished chopping onions. Slowly, he set down the knife and took a deep drag of his cigarette, careful not to get any ash on the ingredients of his newest culinary masterpiece.

Displaced air… why was it only he could hear?

He was about to delve on the matter a bit more when the same thing he was pondering on decided to materialise. That same swirl of displaced air… _Zoro_. The name stained his mind, and with stilted movements, he faced the open kitchen door, eyes widening a bit when he found himself staring at those familiar darkened eyes.

He was, once again, right.

Regaining his composure, he gave the swordsman his most evil smirk, noting the fact that the guy, weighed down by the huge hunk of meat, looked constipated as beef blood ran down his crisp white sailing shirt. "Wow, look what the God of War blew in." He mused with a derisive snort. "You should have used the cart, idiot."

"It's hard to look for. Besides, it's exercise." Zoro answered readily. "Where do I put this?"

Sanji snickered. "How about you stay there for a few minutes more? The way you look right now suits you just fine."

"_Aho_." The swordsman spat. "Tell me now or I'd dump this on you and let's see who looks better between us!"

The cook waved his hand dismissively, pointing delicately towards the open refrigerator. "Just put it there, then you can go, shitty swordsman." He puffed another ring of cigarette smoke. "Before you spoil my cooking."

Zoro crossed the kitchen and shoved the entire thing haphazardly inside, then growled, stomping away noisily, slamming the door shut as an afterthought.

"Shithead. Such a drama queen."

**OxxxOxxxO**

For the life of him, Usopp still didn't understand why this moment was much different than all the others. It might be because he wasn't in the Going Merry anymore, and because the deck he was standing on just a few minutes ago grew natural grass.

He closed his eyes, plopping down on his own bed. This was a good thing, being spacious… unlike last time when he had to share room with four other guys whose snoring perturbed his wont to deep sleep.

Make that three – Zoro was, after all, most often the night watch.

He was sharing a room with Chopper, and the well-equipped medical room was right beside it, with a light wooden door joining the two. It was perfect for their little doctor; and from the way Chopper seemed to act all proud and satisfied, it seemed a dream come true.

Franky was right in calling this his dream ship.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, staring right up the ceiling. _So high…_ He thought, calculating the distance. _So roomy… unlike Merry._ His eyes blurred as memories from the start of his adventure with the crew burgeoned unrelentingly.

He could still see in his mind's eye all the parties and all the unspeakable horrors that occurred in that ship. He could still hear the laughter, the pain and the plotting. He could still feel the warmth Merry provided when they came upon cold, icy islands like Drum. He could still savour the sensation of the wind as he stood atop the mast, inside that wooden crow's nest that served as his favourite spot.

But that was all gone now.

All that remained were the memories… and the pain of knowing Merry loved him and the others all the same. Wetness streaked down his cheeks, his gut feeling all too hollow for his tastes. He thought the tears had already subsided when they allowed him back into the group few hours ago. Now that he was here, with them, and with the new person whom he respected as an excellent shipwright, he felt contentment.

But there was something lacking.

Even if Thousand Sunny was their new home now, and it would always be in tip-top condition, what with Franky's presence and all, it still felt… lacking.

"Usopp?"

Startled, he sat up, head spinning from his own abrupt motion. Unmistakeably Chopper. The reindeer was gazing at him strangely, a melancholy light in his eyes.

Usopp gave him his most promising grin and a gallant pose.

But it didn't seem to work.

"Are you okay?" Came the expected question.

The hardened liar now found himself with no alibi to wrap himself around in. "Yeah, why'd you ask?" His grin never faded, but his heart pounded loudly in his ears.

Chopper climbed up beside him and looked up. "You seem sad." He said finally, cocking his head sideways as if to assess him with as much objectivity as he could. "Is it because of… Merry?"

He could do nothing but stare back dumbly at the little doctor, feigned humour fading. And after a few moments, he nodded slowly and looked away, legs restlessly swaying as they dangled down the side of his bed. "I thought it would finally be okay, but now that I'm here, I just can't help feeling off." He smiled wanly, eyes focused on the toolbox he had no more use of besides creating his magic pachinkos. "This is not Merry."

"You loved Merry the most." The reindeer nodded, following Usopp's gaze. A small tear escaped from the corner of an eye and he nodded again before wiping it with one furry limb. "Me too, I loved Merry. I still love Merry best!" He proclaimed, his voice cracking at the end. "But…"

_I know, Chopper._ He thought sadly. _I love Merry best too… but he needs to rest. Franky and Luffy, they both made me realise that._ "If it were me, I would have burned with Merry, but when I heard his voice again, I thought it would be the ultimate betrayal."

"Betrayal?"

Usopp looked down at Chopper and patted him repeatedly on the top of his hat. "Yeah." He grinned through his tears. "He tried hard to keep us alive all those months we had been with him after all."

Considering his words, it took only a few moments before the reindeer's mood lightened, and with new-found strength, he jumped down, landing awkwardly on the wooden floor. Giving a huge nod of pure happiness, his eyes sparkled. "We will go on to greater adventures! Fight stronger opponents and have much more fun – for Merry!"

Usopp wiped the rapidly drying tears off with his armband. "Yes! The world must clear the way for Sogeking!"

"Sogeking?"

Realising what he just said, Syrup Village's most adventurous child cleared his throat and, as if nothing happened, declared his intentions once more. "I mean, Captain Usopp! Haha!" He stood up and did his usual pose. "We must move forward to greater adventures! Aim for greater heights – for the glory of Merry… and Thousand Sunny!"

And as he swam in his usual bravado – with Chopper being the adoring fan, a loud thud rang from the other room, effectively silencing them, sending them scurrying away in fright.

It was the empty room.

Eyes bulging, they ran screaming through the door, straight to the aquarium where there would surely be people.

"_**GHOST!**_"

**OxxxOxxxO**

Franky's mood was foul.

This day was the worst he had for as long as he could remember. It seemed he was still unstable on his feet on ships like these. He was okay with building them, but sailing was another thing altogether.

And the two women aboard ended up laughing over his misfortune.

How could he proclaim himself to be a man among men when he was puking his guts out just because it had been a long time since he travelled by ship on the open sea? Clutching his unruly hair in supplication, he banged his head on the wall, not feeling much pain for he was practically made of metal scraps. He wondered, since he was practically man-made now, why was he experiencing such stupid anxieties?

Human nature was such a mysterious thing.

Shaking his head for the umpteenth time, he gritted his teeth as he heard the unmistakeable cries from the next room. "GHOST!" The unmistakeable sound of a terrorised Usopp and a horrified Chopper pierced his ears, making him cringe some more.

"Ah, I knew it."

Surprised, he straightened himself and turned around. Now he was the one horrified. He had just shown weakness to the same person he had been eyeing since Enies Lobby. He didn't even hear her approach – or open the door.

"Doctor-san told me that these tablets are excellent for seasickness." Nico Robin beamed at him brightly – as brightly as someone like her could. The archaeologist handed out two pink pellets and a glass of water, which he took with shaky hands.

"Ah, thanks." He nodded, inwardly crying as he felt even more sorry for himself.

Even the pills were pink.

Where oh where did his manliness disappear to?

"You should take a lot of rest, Shipwright-san." She nodded pleasantly, amusement evident in her eyes as she surveyed his shaking form slumped in the room's darkest corner. "Your screws might come off if you're not careful."

Franky groaned. He should have expected such statement from someone who had unabashedly used her _Akuma no Mi_ powers to grab his testicles in public. It hurt his pride, but there was nothing more he could do. "Leave me alone, Nico Robin." He croaked piteously. "Leave me to my misery!"

A short moment of silence followed before Robin giggled. "You are so funny, Shipwright-san. I can't do that; we are _nakama_ now, aren't we?"

At that, Franky felt his spirits lift._That's right… no matter how I look like, these people will never put me down. _He thought contentedly. _They are my nakama now. _Swallowing his medicine and taking a sip of water, he stood up, knees still a bit wobbly, and turned to her, a wide grin crossing his face. "Yeah, so we are."

"I'm glad you're better now, Shipwright-san." Robin noted in satisfaction. "We're having dinner in a few moments."

They traversed the corridors in companionable silence, and the lingering thought of having these people around made him happy. It was as if Tom was alive again, that was what the feeling in his gut told him. Yes, no one was going to put him down while he was on this ship and while he was a part of this crew.

With a bang, he opened the doors to the dining hall and was about to do his usual pose when the voice of his captain rang loud and clear –

"Franky! Why are you late? And you look like a sick cow!"

_I spoke too soon._

**OxxxOxxxO**

Luffy was happy.

He was back together with people whom he cared for – his _nakama_, the same ones he swore he would protect to the end. Too bad Vivi and Carue left, as with Johnny and Yosaku earlier on, but he was sure they would meet up soon enough and the whole crew would once more be complete.

Grinning widely, he listened to Nami tease their new member on his extreme perversion, and he was reminded of how lucky he was that he found the perfect group of people to call his own.

And how thankful he was to Shanks for showing him the way.

**OxxxOxxxO**

The first rays of morning found the ship silent and ominous. There was something in the air, a charge of unwanted electricity that threatened to consume anyone within range.

_Something's not right._ Sanji thought as he made his way to the kitchen. _Something's not – _

And when he saw the familiar straw hat, chaos erupted.

"What are you doing in _**my**_ kitchen you shitty glutton?"

**OxxxOxxxO**

Zoro heard the first vestiges of a seemingly unapologetic apology as he made his way down from the observatory and a faint smile touched his lips.

Everything was finally – and indeed – back to normal.

**OxxxOxxxO**

He yawned, intentionally skipping breakfast to regain his strength through sleep.

The events that transpired yesterday took a toll on him, as was the party that followed, welcoming the two new additions to the crew, Franky and Thousand Sunny. It spoke of _nakama_ to the highest level, and he was grateful for the extra help having two more formidable forces when running from the marines. It meant not having to stay awake at all if they were dealing with small fries. He was the watch last night, for the following days this week as well. He would be staying in the observatory, sorting out the living from the inanimate on this vast sea.

There was nothing but water.

Plopping unceremoniously on his bed, he groaned as his skin touched the soft mattress. It was something he missed when he went out to sea a few years ago. He had never been able to sleep in such luxurious bed and opulent surroundings.

Sighing contentedly, he turned to the side, burrowing his head deeper into the recesses of his pillow, body curling in a foetal position, resembling a child if not for the sheer size of his body dominating the sizeable expanse of black satiny sheets.

His mind was resting, and soon, the soft touch of sleep penetrated his system, rendering him a willing offering for the sandman to cherish, if only for a few hours…

_**/Sleep... /**_

Something resembling warm breath tickled his exposed ear, but he was too tired to mind.

_**/Sleep well…/**_

And Zoro slept, wondering if the tinkling laughter he heard existed only in dreams.

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

_**A/N: **__Feedbacks are greatly appreciated!** ^_^**_


	3. 02 Temptation

**TITLE:** The Devil's Messiah

**PART:** Two

**AUTHOR:** Simply Kim

**WORD COUNT:** 7,948 words

**CHARACTERS:** Mugiwara Pirates.

**GENRE:** Alternate Universe/Angst/Drama/ (A bit of) Humour

**DISCLAIMER/S:** Such masterpiece is given only to the one who has enough brain cells to create it. Besides, I absolutely lack the ability to make something thoroughly amusing, so no, I don't own One Piece. ^o^;

**NOTE#1:** **Blah **or _**Blah **_is for emphasis. _**/Blah/**_is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words.

**NOTE#2: **This takes place post-Enies Lobby Arc – sans Brook and Thriller Bark, concentrating more on mangaverse, but since the aniverse is catching up fast, I guess it is okay not to put under spoilers since sooner or later, it's gonna this chapter, the major original plot begins.

**NOTE#3: **You can take this as ZoSan or ZoLu or FranRo or LuNa, or whatever you want, but I prefer calling it Nakama-ship. However, I'm concentrating more on the dynamics between Zoro and Sanji, as well as Usopp and his issues.

* * *

**THE DEVIL'S MESSIAH 02**

YUUWAKU: TEMPTATION

* * *

Thousand Sunny was a huge ship for just eight people.

And now that Luffy was staying in the Captain's Quarters, he couldn't seem to fall asleep. It wasn't as if he hated having a room of his own, it was just…

It was too quiet.

Back then, when Merry was still their ship, he bunked in with the other guys, lying in his uncomfortable hammock and participating unconsciously in a snoring contest with them. There were a lot of times when he thought it'd be nice if they would have rooms of their own – and a larger ship. Now that that wish came true, well, he had nothing more to complain about, right?

Sighing, he sat up and bounced twice on his downy bed.

It sure was comfortable. It was just that he couldn't sleep. Luffy shook his head and sighed, a small frown marring his brows as he thought of the most effective way to cure this problem.

Maybe he could ask Chopper to make him sleeping pills or something. But seeing how he responded to the tranquilisers, it would be best not to – sleeping like a log when the Marines show up was not an option. In this place, one had to be prepared, or lose everything.

He was the captain of this ship; the leader of this small band of New World pirates, the one in charge of making sure all of them accomplished their goals and realised their dreams. He couldn't afford a moment of weakness. Not once.

Besides, he would miss his meals, and his stomach would feel as dry as the sands of Alabasta.

Yes, failure was not an option.

So he had to get his rest when he had the opportunity to – no drugs, no nothing,.

He frowned some more, racking his brains on what to do. So, if the medicine thing was a no go, what was left? Well, he could go ask Nami to sleep with him… but she would probably end up charging him for bed space, and he didn't have enough money after buying ten thousand Beli worth of _mizu mizu_ candy back at Water 7. He could ask Robin… but she was still awake at this time of night, reading her books. He'd end up sneezing all the way from all the accumulated dust in those things, definitely.

Sanji was still in the kitchen. Sneaking inside that place would definitely mean ending up one; eating, two; getting hit by their cook's golden ladle, or three; getting kicked out just for being there. Besides, the fridge had that huge lock now. Briefly, he wondered how Franky knew about Sanji's wish when he hadn't even talked to him about it – or Nami, or Robin. He frowned. It was such a pain trying to ease his stomach now.

Franky's room was right next to the storage area. It was unbearably noisy there, what with their stocks clanking around as the ship moved, so that was out of the question… and according to him; it was made just for one person – the mechanic. So there were nuts and bolts and hammers littered about. He might get nails through his feet – that would really hurt, much more than Chopper's needles!

What about Usopp's and Chopper's room? Maybe they would be able to help him or something. He could sleep with them too – but that room's a bit on the cold side, right? Usopp was complaining about it this morning after all… along with getting three more blankets in the stock room. As warm as Chopper was, he didn't want to end up an icicle – that would be so uncool!

What about –

Luffy grinned, wide enough now that he had found the perfect place to spend the night! He was such a great captain! "Shishishishi…" He went, gathering his beddings and grabbing an extra pillow as an afterthought.

With quiet movements, he tiptoed outside. He knew Zoro and Sanji shared a room, but since this week Zoro was on night duty, there wouldn't be a soul in there, so there was no point in staying over. That left…

The observatory.

Grinning happily, he reached up with rubber hands, arm stretching as he launched himself upwards, hitting his head under the huge sphere by mistake. Soon enough, the swordsman, alarmed, peeked out carefully – unarmed. "Luffy." He called out, peering down, eyes sharp as he struggled to see through the dark space separating them.

Luffy, being Luffy, was so amazed that his huge eyes widened even further. "How did you know?" He asked in awe. "I haven't even knocked yet!"

He heard Zoro chuckle. "The rubber band sound was a dead giveaway. Come on in." He left the door open, prompting him to slip in, laughing all the way.

"I can never get past you, _ne_, Zoro?" He slapped him on the back, before crossing over and plopping down the carpeted floorboards with a contented purr. "Ah… finally, a place to sleep!"

Zoro laughed, setting his swords against the wall to give his captain a little more room to lie down. "I figured you wouldn't be able to sleep. Too quiet in there?"

"Yeah." Luffy nodded, handing out the extra pillow to him in a gesture of goodwill. Something the swordsman accepted gratefully. "I'll be having more problems when you're off your shift next week." He groaned, hugging one of his pillows in supplication.

"Why? The cook's gonna be the one doing the night watch. You can come here too."

Luffy nodded in understanding. "But," He protested. "He smokes a lot, and I'd end up dead from suffocation – that would be so uncool! He's not gonna be sleeping while he's here!"

"Well, you can always bunk in with me if you want since you don't have anywhere to go." The swordsman said thoughtfully. "I'll be staying in our room while the cook is on watch."

"Eh? But that would be so weird!"

"Weird?"

"When there isn't any adventure in the mornings, you sleep so _**quietly**_! That won't do at all!"

"How could you be so sure there would be no new adventures next week?" He pointed out. Then, there was a short moment of silence before the words started to sink in. Soon enough, Zoro laughed. "Fine, I'll let you sleep here until the end of the week if necessary. But tell Franky to do something about your situation tomorrow, got it?"

"You got it!" Luffy crowed, throwing up his hands before his eyes rolled up and he collapsed, sprawled and snoring on the floor. Vaguely, he felt something warm cover him and a warm hand touch his forehead before comfortable silence descended upon the observatory, the sound of something resembling miniature chimes cutting through.

Yes, it was more comfortable here after all.

**OxxxOxxxO**

Leftovers.

Sanji hated it when there were leftovers after a meal. Damn the swordsman for skipping dinner. Damn him for volunteering to be the first night watch for this week. Thousand Sunny was not a small ship like Merry where one could just stay for a while in the kitchen to eat before climbing up the crow's nest.

The kitchen was too far from the observatory.

Sighing, he stared at the heaped plate waiting to be eaten. If he served this tomorrow, it wouldn't be as appetising. With renewed resolve, he stood up and picked the plate, covering it for presentation's sake and walked out the kitchen doors.

He climbed the stairs as quietly as he could with his wood-soled loafers and opened the deck door as stealthily as possible. As soon as it was fully opened, he was hit with a blast of cool night air. It was definitely refreshing. With a small smile on his face, he flicked the cigarette away, watching the red glow arching down to meet the black waters, and then resuming his steps to the observatory.

Slowly but surely, he climbed up, careful not to let his hand slip or good food would be wasted. Soon, he was by the door. Just as he was about to knock, it opened carefully, and there the swordsman was, clothing wrinkled but nonetheless awake.

"Oh, cook, what are you doing here?"

"Dinner." He responded immediately. There was something terribly off about all of this. Sanji frowned, an expression immediately mirrored by Zoro.

"Again?" Came the perplexed question. "Just like last night. I didn't ask for this."

The blonde sighed. _Here we go again…_ "Everyone's nutrition is my business, shit-head. Stop making a big deal out of it. " He said irritably. "So just –"

**SNORE. **

His eyebrow quirked. "What was that?" he asked in confusion. "That sounded like a –"

"Snore." Zoro finished for him, stepping aside and showing him the inside of the spacious watch tower. Luffy was there, hogging most of the space, drool dripping down the corner of his mouth as he snuggled against an oversized pillow. "There's your answer."

"What's he doing here?" Sanji asked incredulously. "He's got his own room!"

"Well, he couldn't sleep, so he came here to crash." Zoro snickered. "He's such a big baby, eh?"

There was something lodged inside Sanji's innards, it felt weird, as he saw his captain's contented position on the carpeted floor, body twisted inside a thick blanket.

Inside this place.

Alone with Zoro.

He frowned contemplatively. Why didn't he just go to Usopp? Why did Luffy always manage to stumble into places where the swordsman was? And why was the stupid marimo so accommodating when it was him? He knew they knew each other the longest, but these actions were ridiculous.

Sighing inwardly, he shook his head slightly, before turning away and starting his descent. However, before he took one small step, a strong hand patted his shoulder. Surprised, his head whipped back almost immediately, eyes glued at Zoro's grinning face. "What?" he asked almost harshly, trying to recover his composure.

"Thanks." His teeth gleamed pristinely white under the meagre light of the moon.

For a few confused moments, Sanji couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say or how to say whatever it was that was needed to be said. So he just nodded and started climbing down once the pressure of that hand on his shoulder eased.

There were butterflies in his stomach.

They were dancing.

He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth.

"Stupid piece of shit." He swore irritably, under his breath.

_What was that about?_

**OxxxOxxxO**

Usopp woke up extra early to snag a plate of hot breakfast before morning watch. He was really hungry, since he wasn't too keen on eating the vegetables last night, and the entire course was full of them. Banana hearts were gross, and broccoli was too bitter for his tastes. He instead gave them to Chopper, who was purely vegetarian… unless it was _mizu mizu _meat… or lizard meat… or sea king meat…

Okay, so he wasn't purely vegetarian, but at least he ate all vegetables.

A frown marred his brows as his stomach grumbled loudly. "Ah, so hungry…" He moaned, pushing through the kitchen door, dragging himself to the table. True to form, Sanji was there, making fried rice... and some other stuff too. The smell was enough to make him salivate.

"Sanji, what's for breakfast?" he asked eagerly.

"Mystery meat."

"Oh eww. Don't make jokes like that, Sanji!"

"I'm not joking."

Usopp scrunched up his nose in distaste. "Then I'm not eating." He sulked and turned away in mock exasperation. "I'll tell the others to drop you off at the next stop. You're losing your touch."

"Heh, as if you're gonna make me redo everything, asshole." Came the amused response to his mockery. "Anyway, no, it's not mystery meat, just teasing. There are a lot, to celebrate Franky's first day with us. I made some stewed bean sprouts with slices of beef. You happy?"

The famed long nose's face lit up. At last, a dish he actually liked! "Very!" he grinned, walking over with a couple of skips. "Hey, why my favourite today?"

"You looked like you were suffering over dinner last night, so I thought I'd make something up to keep you from whining too much."

"Ahahahaha!" Usopp laughed. "You noticed? Well, captain Usopp-sama is thankful – so is Sogeking!"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, did you brush your teeth?" Sanji gave him a grin before turning back to cooking. "This'd taste like shit if you got spoiled spit in your mouth."

"Ugh. Ri~ght, I already brushed my teeth." Usopp groaned. "Now gimme my breakfast already!"

"Yeah, gimme a few – there!" With a flourish, he scooped up a healthy serving of food and handed the plates to him.

"Thanks!" He grinned happily, noting the absence of his hated vegetables. Today was definitely gonna be a great day! "Oh, and I'll be eating in the observatory. If Zoro doesn't get his breakfast, he'd be really cranky. That's not a good thing, you know." He winked, carefully balancing the plates.

"Well, I gave him the leftovers last night, so he wouldn't be as cranky, I think." The blonde responded wryly, rolling his eyes in supplication before squashing his cigarette on the crystal ashtray that lined the bar. "Shitty marimo deserves a good kick once in a while. He's gonna get one if he complains about being hungry when he's the one who skips dinner."

Usopp laughed, nudging the door open with his hip. "Yeah, well, if that's the case, we'll leave the disciplining in your hands, _ne_, Sanji?"

"Leave it to me." The cook nodded with a sly grin. Then, his expression melded to that of seriousness. "Ah, Luffy is in the watch tower too. So be careful or you'll lose your food."

Usopp's movements stilled, a surprised look coming over his face. "What do you mean Luffy's up there?"

Sanji shrugged, lighting another cigarette. "He was there last night when I went up to deliver food to that _Bushido_-bastard, so he must still be up there sleeping."

"Doesn't he have his own room?"

The blew rings of smoke. "He couldn't sleep in his room, so he decided to barge in the marimo's watch."

Usopp frowned. That was strange. Well, he was having difficulty sleeping last night too. It was too cold, but at least Chopper was in the same room, so it was quite comfortable. After all, he was so used to sleeping together with all the other guys in Merry Go, so… _Wait a minute –_

"That's it!" he crowed, looking up at Sanji, who bristled in surprise. "The Amazing Captain Usopp is so brilliant!"

"Asshole, stop shouting this time of morning, you're gonna wake up Nami-san and Robin-chan!" Came the indignant hiss.

"Sorry." Usopp lowered his voice in apology. "Well, I think I know why Luffy slept up there last night."

"You do?" Sanji blinked, intrigued. "Shoot."

"Well, you know he likes having company, right? And he's been used to bunking in the same room as us, so there's a chance he's uncomfortable being alone and being in a very quiet place… so he can't sleep right? You get it, right?"

A few moments ticked by before everything seemed to sink in. Usopp noted the look of utter relief on the cook's face, and briefly, he wondered why just because of that single piece of assumed information. Interest piqued, he decided to look out for whatever it was making the guy uncomfortable about Luffy's sleeping habits.

"Could you stop saying 'right' at the end of every sentence?" Sanji blew out several rings more of smoke.

"Well, we could always ask him why later." He offered with a toothy smile. "For now, I, Captain Usopp, have to get up there and do some watch-switcheroo. _Ja na!_"

And he walked away, ready to start another brave pirate day.

**OxxxOxxxO**

Zoro stood up and stretched. He needed something to eat.. He wasn't as hungry tonight as the other day, but his stomach still felt empty. Fondly, he looked down, staring at his still slumbering captain. He looked absolutely comical like that, he mused.

Luffy was literally _**sprawled**_ on the floor, arms and legs far apart from each other. Zoro shook his head, snickering. _He's such a kid_. He thought in amusement. _How did I ever get involved with this guy?_

He eyed the youthful face carefully and shook his head once more. Luffy was sleeping so soundly – it'd be a pity if he woke him up just because it was the end of his watch. After all he suffered at Water 7, the young pirate captain needed much rest. Resolve strengthening, he gathered up his swords and finished dinner plates and walked away as quietly as he could.

There was nothing to fear. There were no Marines, nor pirates in sight, and Usopp was the one replacing him. Luffy would still be able to rest in peace. The quiet knocking heralded the presence of the famed sharpshooter. Slowly, he grabbed the knob and twisted, opening the door inwards as soundlessly as he could.

As if realising the situation, which he presumed, from the plates the guy was holding, the cook already told him of Luffy's presence, Usopp grinned, entering the observatory slowly. "Yo, Zoro."

"Usopp." He grinned back, hooking a thumb to a sleeping Luffy. "Out cold. Try not to wake him."

"Seems like it. Couldn't sleep in his room, huh?"

"Yeah, I'll tell Franky about it before I go to sleep." Zoro nodded, then shrugged his shoulders. "Gotta get some breakfast, then crash. Have a good one." With one last grin, he closed the door and started climbing down with one free arm.

"See ya!" Usopp hissed before taking his place, no doubt, trying to weave his way through the tangle of sheets and limbs that was his sleeping captain.

As Zoro reached the landing, he made a beeline for the kitchen.

He was famished.

**OxxxOxxxO**

_ Zoro_.

The displacement of air was there again. He could definitely hear even if the source was standing right outside the kitchen door. He was far away, but still he heard it.

Sanji looked up from his third cup of morning coffee and frowned. Soon enough, the door opened and in came Roronoa Zoro, yawning widely and stretching his arms sideways, each gripping a very clean plate, corners of his eyes wet. If not for his height and ridiculously compact muscles, he looked exactly eight years old.

Tops.

"Yo, cook!" He greeted casually, smirking. "Having a fun morning, I see."

"Go to hell, stupid bastard." The blonde responded sourly, reaching for the ladle and opening the tureen. "Stop shitting me this early."

Zoro's brow went up in surprise. "Ohohoi, you sure are cranky today, cook." He commented, setting the used plates down the table and pulling the wooden chair at the head of the table and shifted it, such that the back was in front. He sat down; arms folded on top of the high back, straddling it. "Something in your perverse mind?"

"Nothing you'd know about." He retorted, ladling aromatic brown liquid into a soup bowl and setting it aside. "How do you feel about bacon and eggs?"

"Is that a hypothetical question, or are you talking about breakfast?"

A light blush spread across Sanji's cheek, but he quelled it almost instantly. _Why are we talking like this so early in the morning?_ He thought in slight mortification. "Whatever you want to make it sound as, you imbecilic pervert. I don't really care. How do you feel about bacon and eggs?" He answered carefully, making sure not to make eye contact lest the stupid swordsman saw his unease. He went around the counter and sauntered slowly towards him, steaming bowl on hand.

Zoro smirked infuriatingly, eyes dancing as he did so. "For starters, I don't think we should be talking about bacon and eggs _**that way**_ this early morning. As for food, well, it would be really great if you'd get me some."

"You're being wonderfully eloquent today, _okyaku-sama_." Sanji mused wryly, setting the bowl down in front of the swordsman, holding out a spoon for him to take. "Looks like night duty is doing you some good, shitty marimo."

A strong hand reached out and took the spoon. "Nothing you'd know about." Zoro quipped with a triumphant grin, proud, most probably, of besting the cook in a battle of wits. "_Na_, Sanji-_**kun**_."

Sanji snorted, shaking his head as he went back behind the counter to tend to Zoro's breakfast request. "Stop imitating our beautiful Nami-san, _tako_. You suck at it."

"No one can imitate that _dorobo neko_ anyway – this is good! What's in it?"

He was surprised. This was the first time Zoro said something more positive than 'okay' about his cooking. As he answered that seemingly innocent question, he tried to reason inwardly why this person in front of him was being totally agreeable this morning.

**OxxxOxxxO**

Robin found Chopper peeking apprehensively into the dining area. The little reindeer's eyes were wide with seeming wonder – as if he just discovered a major miracle unfolding inside. Curious as to what it was, Robin walked over and peeked through the gaps between his antlers.

Yes. A miracle indeed.

A small smile crept on her face, and quietly she tapped on the doctor's shoulder, earning her a sharp intake of breath and his wide-eyed surprise was now trained on her. With a small gesture of silence, she beckoned him to move away and come with her.

Chopper nodded, and as quietly as he could, walked away from the kitchen door, following Robin as drops of sweat dripped down his temples. When they were a safe distance away, Robin turned to him and smiled in complete understanding. "Wonderful, isn't it?" She commented.

The reindeer grinned back, wiping his sweat with one furry arm. "_Un_!" he laughed. "I was actually waiting for them to start fighting like usual, but after five minutes and nothing like that came, I was worried."

"A miracle indeed." She nodded. "I wonder why they're being so agreeable this morning. Navigator-san is not going to like it though…"

"Eh? Nami?" Chopper asked, surprised. "Why would she not like it? It's quiet and they are getting along!"

Robin's eyes sparkled. "Well, the moment Swordsman-san and Cook-san start fighting early in the morning, she wakes up. She doesn't want to buy herself an alarm clock you see..."

"**EH?**"

**OxxxOxxxO**

"**FOOD!**"

It was Luffy's deafening outburst that made Usopp throw up his hands and lose hold on his plate. In complete horror, he eyed the contents of his dish as they tumbled like acrobats in the air. For a good few moments, everything seemed all too silent. He could see his captain's lips moving but he couldn't seem to understand what it was he was saying.

However, everything became all too clear when the latter's mouth opened up widely, and the entire contents of his plate earlier – along with the plate itself – fell in the seemingly void cave of red. Soon, Luffy was munching happily away.

"_Teme…_" Usopp trembled, closing his eyes. That was good food – his favourite even! "**LUFFY!**" He roared shrilly, clamping both hands, now empty, around the infamous rubber man's throat and shaking him. "**GO GET YOUR OWN BREAKFAST!**"

**OxxxOxxxO**

Franky heard the commotion and blearily stared at his alarm clock. He groaned. "It's too early for this…" He muttered irritably. "Why are they always so energetic on early mornings…?" Moaning his woes, he sat up and rubbed his eyes off the remnants of sleep. When he could see everything clearly, he blinked and then struggled to get out of the twisted blankets that had managed to imprison his legs.

It was a good thing the seasickness stopped; otherwise, it would be like yesterday – headache and nausea all over again. The reindeer's medicine was potent indeed. He had to continue taking them until the end of the week though, just to make sure. Sighing, he shuffled barefoot out of his room and headed to the bath.

The moment he reached for the door knob, it turned by itself. Surprised, he took a hasty step back and waited. Someone was definitely inside. Waiting as patiently as he could while the other unknown person opened the door ever so slowly, he yawned widely, scratching on his stomach. He had to get a decent bath. It wouldn't do for his great self to walk around smelling like a public male urinal – shit and all.

"KYAAA!"

Surprised, he focused on the one who had just gotten out of the bathroom. It was Nami. Clad only in a towel.

A skimpy towel.

Blood oozed out of his nose. He had seen his adopted sisters Mozu and Kiwi this way for many years now, and yet he didn't feel the slightest bit gratified. But this time… he whistled inwardly as he ogled her horrified face…

Until another wet towel was thrown onto his face vehemently.

"Franky, you jerk!" Nami screamed. "Put something on when you get out of your room! You idiotic pervert!"

**OxxxOxxxO**

Chopper's nose twitched and his ears flattened against his hat as Nami screamed bloody murder downstairs. Inwardly, he ticked off whom it might be that irritated her so. Seeing that almost everybody was outside, except for her and…

Franky.

He giggled to himself. _He must've gotten out of his room naked again, just like yesterday._ He thought in amusement. _Franky is really funny!_

And as he pored through another page of his medical book, he thought that everything, from this point on, would be more exciting.

_And we will make sure to protect you possible, Sunny!_ He vowed, stroking the lawned deck with his hooves. _We will love you as much as we did your brother Merry, as one of us – our Nakama! _He paused for a moment and looked up at the seemingly endless blue sky and grinned happily.

It was going to be a great path to more adventures.

Maybe then, he would be able to get much more than fifty Beli stamped on his wanted poster – Doctor and Doctorine would be so proud!

**OxxxOxxxO**

Breakfast was like a whirlwind – fast and furious.

As always, except now there was another mouth to feed, another person to wow with his incredible culinary prowess. And he wasn't disappointed.

Franky shoved mouthful upon mouthful of his food and he took a step back, trying to keep his plate way from the pilfering hands of Luffy. A proud smile crept into his face as he surveyed the dining hall. Nothing was different, he mused as he took a bite of his omelette rice. _Except perhaps…_

His eyes turned to the two empty seats on the table.

Back when they still had Merry, the dining table would be surrounded by everyone. No one was on watch, and everyone, even if they did not have any manners whatsoever (Robin was picking up on it too, unfortunately), were enjoying each other's company along with the food they waited anxiously to be served.

It was probably the size of the ship that needed getting used to. He mused, dredging the piece of egg in sauce. It was quite awkward, being like this – at least for him. In Merry, they didn't have to have anyone as watch at all times…

And maybe, being wanted people made them that way too.

One could never be too cautious.

Usopp scrambled down after Luffy but quickly went back to his perch after a quick refill.

And the swordsman, in need of sleep after staying up all night, quickly finished his piping hot meal and after a quick, but seemingly heartfelt grin, stood up just as the drooling captain went in. The conversation they had earlier consisted of breakfast ingredients, and he still wasn't quite sure what was happening with that shitty brute that he was being so nice this morning.

Maybe it was because he gave him his jilted dinner for two nights now, and that warranted much gratitude that he was acting friendlier than usual.

"Sanji-kun?"

Startled out of his reverie by their navigator's worried tone, he turned to her and grinned his sexiest, striking a pose as per usual and revelling in the flutter of the butterflies in his stomach at the sight of her beautiful face. "Yes, Nami-san?" He asked sweetly, eyes fluttering in tune to the butterflies' wings.

She smiled at him hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

He turned the question over and over in his mind for a good few seconds before he decided to play it cool. He didn't want to explain it anyway, the feeling he had for quite a while now. "Of course, my beautiful and angelic Nami-san! Why wouldn't I be?"

She blinked at him for a few moments before her smile turned a notch wider. "Nothing, you just seemed pale all of a sudden." She quipped, holding out her plate for her second serving of salad. "Can you give me some more of those luscious greens?"

As he danced towards her, he couldn't help feeling the butterflies dying slowly, one by one. And as he gave her another helping, he couldn't help but wonder if all this fame and all this innovation were well worth breaking their routine as a family.

**OxxxOxxxO**

For the first time in his life, Zoro couldn't sleep.

There was something amiss, he mused, as he stared at the ceiling of his shared room. He had always prided himself for becoming someone dispensable enough that he could sleep anywhere – on any surface and on any situation. He was aeons away from that delicate little boy, who couldn't even nap without his mother around.

He was even dressed like a girl then, because according to customs, traditions and cultural beliefs, weak little boys grew stronger if dressed that way. That was why he vowed never to be as helpless like that again. What he wouldn't give to make his five-year-old self see him now. A small smile stretched his lips and he closed his eyes.

He had been sleepy after he ate, but now that he entered his room and propped his _katana_ against the wall, the sandman departed, forgetting the one client that needed him most. He sighed, smile fading. _Damn if I start counting sheep._ He thought in annoyance. _Just when I need my rest…_

He closed his eyes and frowned, trying to call back lost sleep. After a few moments, it seemed to be coming back. The ship's gentle movements were taking its toll on him it seemed. A soft whisper of air touched his cheek and slowly, he fell down the edge of reality. _Finally… I can sleep…_

However, just before he crossed into dreamland, the door to his room opened. Surprised, he cracked one eye open and was even more surprised when the newcomer's expression changed from blankness to sudden horror before he closed the door abruptly. It left Zoro with both eyes open in disbelief.

_ What's wrong with him?_ He thought crossly. Rolling his eyes, he burrowed deeper into his blankets. Now he was once more devoid of sleep.

_Back to square one._

"Stupid love-cook."

**OxxxOxxxO**

Sanji was shaking as he stalked away.

With agitated movements, he stalked towards the galley, the only place he could think of that was safe enough for him to calm his fast-beating heart. Sweat dribbled down his forehead and he could feel the first vestiges of a scream stuck in his throat.

_I didn't just see that_. He thought weakly. His legs were ready to give way and he propped himself up against the wall as he slithered, fully intent on entering his sanctuary as soon as possible. _I didn't see anything…_

Like a mantra in his head, he repeated everything, lips moving but voiceless, seeking shelter in the thought that within a few moments he would be sitting in the dining area, watching the fresh fish swimming happily inside that humongous aquarium and -

"What's wrong?"

The seemingly innocent question was enough to intrude on his effort to find himself and he lost it. He threw up his hands and screamed. Running off towards the galley as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Oi, Suit-san! What's the hell is wrong with you? Come back here!"

**OxxxOxxxO**

_**/The sound of hammered iron permeated into the stillness of the night, prompting nocturnal creatures to stand still as if entranced by every melodic zing. **_

_** In the ancient shop of an old diseased sword smith, fire burned garishly, illuminating the open windows. In this time of night, the man laboured, his gnarled hands gripping the heavy mallet and scorching stake as if they were made of paper. His trained eyes manically gleamed as he performed the task he had devoted himself to for almost all his life. **_

_** There it was again, the unmistakeable zing, as slightly sagging muscles contracted, allowing sudden busts of inhuman power, strengthening every sinew as a practised arm swung, and the other absorbed. Hit after hit the mallet gave, fuelled by the instinct to create another life, one borne from the core of the earth and the fire of the sun. **_

_** Then clang, then zing, the sounds were limited to that of pummelled metal. Each hit moulded and shaped the raw ore, giving birth to something extraordinarily beautiful and deadly. **_

_** Hours went by, and he worked ceaselessly, until finally, he took the last hammer and stopped. Burning eyes filled with glee and pale lips parted in a self-satisfied grin, he admired his handiwork, fingers running on the engraved name. After a few moments, let out frenzied laughter, his yellowed teeth exposed, head thrown back in what seemed to be extreme ecstasy. **_

_** The gleaming blade was in his hands, both working furiously as he chortled almost endlessly. He finished fitting the pre-made guard and exquisite hilt and soon, it was sheathed in its new home. **_

_** The old man tied the black ribbon and let it lean against the side of the furnace, admiring its form as he stood back. **_

_** "Made with darkness for darkness, that is your purpose." He declared with a dry, cracking voice. "As with your precedents, you shall taste the pleasure of victory."**_

_** The old man coughed, blood spattering out from his lips. **_

_** "I will die and you will live…" **_

_** He turned and as if by magic, his face took on a more decayed shape. Eyeballs fell off and cannibalistic maggots feasted on rotting flesh. Still the man smiled, gross lips filling with more blood. The crimson fluid dripped, steadily, warmly, down the broad expanse of gnarled skin, soaking through his clothes and pooling around him. **_

_** Slowly, the capable hands that created beauty were held out invitingly, hands that were, by now, being eaten by the same maggots crawling all over his face. He was reaching out as he laughed, his mirth encompassing the whole place, resounding over forests and crossing over streams. **_

_** "Choose your master well and you will be free…"/**_

Zoro sat up with a small gasp, his breath straining his throat as if it wanted to create a hole and escape. He had had a lot of nightmares in his lifetime, and this was one of the most hideously disturbing. In an effort to calm himself, he gulped in huge pockets of air and closed his eyes until his heart wasn't pounding in his ears anymore.

In his entire existence, he had seen almost everything there was to be seen. He had seen torrents of blood pouring forth from headless bodies, twitching fingers on dismembered arms and the frightening smile of a dying man, but never in his life had something so unusual come his way – even in dreams.

A frown marred his forehead and he glared at the wall opposite him. There was much deliberation to be done after this, and Zoro knew it had to be some sort of omen for it to have affected him this much. And while they were on the issue of omens, it seemed Sanji's hurried exit before he went off to sleep disturbed him as well. Was it even connected?

It was highly unlikely, but something that twisted and turned in his gut told him otherwise.

Maybe he should talk to him or something. It would be really awkward since the cook would probably just laugh at him for being such a kid, scared of a lousy b-rate horror film dream, and would probably deny the fact that he himself looked extremely afraid of something when he entered their shared room. His frown deepened.

Instinct told him he was going to have to watch out for more of this kind of dream in the following days to come. It wouldn't do him well if it was some kind of signal that something untoward would happen. Preparation was everything it seemed. If something happened to the crew just because he chose to ignore one particularly nasty dream, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

He turned to the desk clock and groaned.

He just had a couple of hours sleep, and now it would be pretty hard to go back to bed after that creepy nightmare. Maybe he should try training to exhaust himself in order to have a good long rest.

Nodding calmly as if to affirm his decision, he turned away and got off the bed, stood up and put on his boots hurriedly. As an afterthought, he took off his shirt, throwing it on his vacated bed.

Striding purposefully towards the door, he stopped for a moment as a sudden movement went past the corner of his eye, whipping his head to catch whatever it was, he found nothing – he found no one. Shrugging, he continued, gathering up his swords along the way.

There was something that tugged at his memory as his skin touched their scabbards, but he credited it to his lack of sleep. Whatever it was, it would surely return, much more if that something was terribly important. With renewed resolve to exhaust himself to oblivion in order to gain back lost sleep, he twisted the knob of his door and let himself out.

**OxxxOxxxO **

Sanji had been hiding inside the kitchen for a couple of hours now.

Trying hard not to puke as he shovelled another spoonful of clotted cream in his mouth, he told his mind to get some rest or at least conjure an image of Nami in a stringy bikini so he could calm down easily.

He had been going at it for a long while now but it wasn't working.

Sighing, dropped his spoon on the counter, wincing as it made a metallic clatter, one that resonated inside the spacious area. Franky had finally given up on banging the door after him when he threatened to make him starve for eternity, but he knew he would be pestered again later.

At least it was silent now, save for the sound his movements made. It made him feel more secure – relatively safer.

He gritted his teeth, after taking a sip of tap water to cleanse his mouth of the creamy taste and swallowed nervously. His legs jiggled almost endlessly, and try as he might, he couldn't get them to stop.

There was something in this ship, something in his and Zoro's shared room, he knew. It was something sinister that he had no idea how to go about sleeping or even what it was really. He wanted to ask Franky if he had done something weird in that room, but he would surely be rebuked once he opened up that topic.

Maybe he should ask the stupid swordsman about _It_, discuss things… after all, it was their room, and the guy was the one first affected by _It – _even if he seemed not to know.

Sanji didn't want to give _**It**_ a name.

He didn't intend to, in fact.

After all, Robin told them that she read from some book that if one gave something a name, he would be attached to it – or that something would be attached to him. He didn't want any of the sort. He shuddered at the mere thought of it and glared at his half-empty glass of cream.

But what if the stupid marimo laughed at him? What if he told him he was such a stupid scaredy-cat and was dreaming up stuff just so he could have the entire room for his own? Well before what happened this morning, he would have liked to do that but after what he had seen…

A shudder rippled up his spine once again as the unwanted thought of what he saw overwhelmed him.

_It_ was hovering above Zoro, seemingly touching the man's cheek almost wistfully. _It_ seemed like _It_ was leaning in to –

A flush of pink rose up to Sanji's cheeks.

He immediately shook the thought away. _Maybe it's just a one-time thing… whatever It was; it didn't have anything to do with me. _He thought as he picked up his spoon once again, not caring if he had already set it down on the counter and shovelled another spoonful of cream in his mouth to try occupy him.

_I'll just cover myself up with blankets and face the hell away from that direction and everything would be okay…_

**OxxxOxxxO**

Usopp sighed as he scanned the ocean using his binoculars. He thought he was going to start another brave pirate day, and here he was, eyes red from peering at the sea too much.

And it didn't help that he was alone in the nest too.

Sighing once again as he gave up, he slumped down and slid downwards, back against the wall. Luffy had since left for breakfast, and two or maybe three or maybe four – he didn't know exactly – hours had already passed and here he was, with two sets of empty breakfast dishes (Chopper went up the observatory to give him another helping of breakfast) and his bag for company.

"I want to go down and hammer something." He moaned bemusedly. After a few moments, he gave up resting and decided to go back to watching. If something came up and he didn't see, he surely wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Propping himself up on the tower's ledge, he peered through his binoculars again and stiffened.

"That's strange…" He said to no one in particular. "I've just been off watch for a couple of minutes and this…"

His eyes widened. He could see that little speck clearly now, after adjusting his lenses. Something big was definitely floating on the water. He peered some more and gasped. It wasn't at all something now that he had it magnified…

"Uwah!" He yelped, throwing up his hands and running towards the door as fast as he could. With an impatient yank, he opened it and poked his head out screaming his head off. "Guys! Someone's floating on a boat!"

"Someone?" Zoro paused mid-swing and carefully set down his gigantic weights, wiping sweat off his brow in alarm.

"Yeah!" Usopp called out, voice taking on a panicky edge. "I don't see it moving, but it's definitely a person in there! Just one!"

As Zoro ran off to tell the others, Usopp wrung his fingers anxiously, before finally deciding to take the plates down with him so he could reunite with the others and discuss what they should do – and see whom it was floating in the middle of nowhere.

A small smile grew wider as he felt his limbs trembling after each step down the ladder.

Maybe this was going to be another brave pirate day!

**OxxxOxxxO**

Zoro had just finished bringing the news to the others when he noticed that distinct absence after Nami's declaration that they should tow the boat in. Frowning, he went off to search, and he knew exactly where to start.

There was no Sanji in sight, so that meant the guy was slaving as per usual in the kitchen, where demands kept him busy now that there were eight mouths to feed – nine if Luffy decided the one in the boat should be their _nakama_ too.

Snorting inwardly, he stormed to where the kitchen was and tried to open the door.

It didn't budge.

Frowning even more, his gaze sharpened as he realised it was locked. He knocked, thrice, so the cook would know it was an ally.

Still no answer.

Alarm bells were ringing in his head as bile rose up to his throat. The dream, maybe it was an omen that one of his _nakama_ was going to suffer some sort of divine punishment and the cook was gonna get what he deserved for being such a pervert.

He knocked once again, and receiving no response, he decided to call him out. "Oi, Cook!" He started, knocking some more. "We need you on deck!"

Zoro swore he heard a sharp squeal of sorts before a more composed voice greeted him. "I'll be out in a while, Marimo! Go away!"

At that, something that sounded suspiciously like a spoon clattered right by the other side of the door. It was as if the cook hurled it at his direction, which meant that the guy was serious. Wait a little more and he would be out with knives or something. That would be really nasty since that guy really knew how to fillet.

He turned back, intent on returning to deck to help the others out in case anything happened. However, something tugged at him, making him hesitate. "You sure?" He called back.

"I'm sure, Marimo, just tell the others I'd be there in a few minutes!"

Taking one last look at the closed door, he set off, ran past the blur of rooms and up the staircase, peeking past the door held ajar by nothing but air before letting himself out. As an afterthought, he left it wide open, hoping that the cook would really be true to his word and climb up.

After all, he needed to know what seemed to be wrong.

With quiet movements, he strode forward, intent on joining the others, trying to keep his mind off unnecessary worries, shaking his head in supplication. The minute he saw the flabbergasted stance of his captain, he knew something important was up.

He upped his stride, watching with hawk-like eyes as Chopper, Usopp and Franky did their best to haul in whatever it was floating in the middle of the ocean.

As the first wet squelch of wood resonated throughout the entire ship, his hand moved quickly to the hilt of his _katana_ and he gritted his teeth just as Nami let out a piercing cry of terror.

"_**What's THAT?**_"

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

_**A/N: **Feedbacks are greatly appreciated!_ ^_^


	4. 03 Sin

**TITLE:** The Devil's Messiah

**PART:** Three

**AUTHOR:** Simply Kim

**WORD COUNT: **10, 011

**CHARACTERS:** Mugiwara Pirates.

**GENRE:** Alternate Universe/Angst/Drama/ (A bit of) Humour

**DISCLAIMER/S:** Such masterpiece is given only to the one who has enough brain cells to create it. Besides, I absolutely lack the ability to make something thoroughly amusing, so no, I don't own One Piece. ^o^;

**NOTE#1:** **Blah **or _**Blah **_is for emphasis. _**/Blah/**_is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words.

* * *

**THE DEVIL'S MESSIAH 03**

TSUMI: SIN

* * *

It was a dead man.

It was decaying and it was maggot-infested, but it was nonetheless a man. And when men float dead on the sea, in a boat or not, it always meant one thing: there was danger lurking nearby.

And when there was danger lurking nearby, there was always someone who would want to take part in whatever dangerous thing there was to be done for, or against the dangerous people who facilitated such dangerous actions around this dangerous area.

That dangerous meddler who posed much more of a danger than whatever dangerous person there was to be seen around such dangerous place was none other than the danger magnet itself, their one and only –

"Whoa~! Cool!"

Captain.

"Can I touch it?"

Monkey D. Luffy, self-proclaimed soon-to-be Pirate King, the same dreamer whom he had been following for such a long time now, was hovering around the mangled corpse, eyes shining as if he had just discovered a treasure.

"Luffy," Zoro sighed. "It's not something you can just touch. It'll make you sick."

Robin nodded, tucking her hair behind her ears in agreement. "Even I need to wear gloves so I wouldn't be contaminated."

Sighing, Luffy moaned and sat down inches away from the bloody spectacle, eyes still glued at it longingly. "I thought it'd be great if it wakes up after I rubbed its nose, you know! Just like those zombie thrillers!" he gestured, arms wide apart as he tried to make his point.

"There is something seriously wrong with you." Zoro sighed once again, shaking his head. His esteemed captain huffed about him being mean and crossed his arms across his chest after sticking out his tongue at him in defiance. Ignoring Luffy and instead focusing on Robin as she snapped on a pair of surgical gloves, he loomed over her, peering down at the hideous sight presented before the entire crew.

He had seen a lot of dead things – let alone people – in his life but never did he see anything as gruesome as this. He really needed to expose himself to much more, and it was just the perfect opportunity now that he was with this zany pirate crew in the Grand Line. Swallowing to will the lump in his throat to go down, he peered even further, trying to quell the gag reflex he was now suffering from as quickly as possible.

He still had a long way to go after all. He must not lose to something like this. It would be really mortifying. He watched with a certain degree of morbid fascination as Robin started cleaning the corpse's face with a wet brush and a bucket of fresh water. Soon enough, his body became more immune to the sight and his corded muscles relaxed. He leaned forward, close enough for that acrid stench to fill his nose and make his knees tremble a bit before finally stopping after being willed to do so. The decayed smell was much more abominable than the smell of fresh gushing blood it seemed. "What do you think?" He promptly asked just as Robin completed the cleaning process.

Surprised, she turned up to him and gave him an uncertain smile before nodding and turning back to examine its features. "It's hard to say since the flesh was badly contaminated, and most of the tissues had already been broken down after having been eaten by those worms," She gestured to the lot floating inside the bucket of now blackened water. "But judging from the skull, he's the same species of human as us."

"He?" Franky asked from the other end of the ship, hiding behind the mast.

"Yes." Robin affirmed. "Male, around five feet seven inches, gathering from his remains, and he has fair complexion – at least, when he was still alive."

"Any idea how he died?" Zoro prodded, straightening up, gaze inquisitive. "This guy looks old from the way his body's bent…"

"That's right, Swordsman-san." She smiled up at him in agreement. "Around probably sixty-five to seventy years of age. And from the way his hands are shaped, and they way they seem to be less infested than the rest of his body, he must be someone who deals with much manual labour, exposed to extreme heat, someone like, say, an oil extractor, glass-maker or a sword-maker perhaps?"

"Sword-_**smith**_."

She nodded once again and turned back to her charge. "Yes, that's right. Though there's no way to know how he died. There are no visible cut marks on his exposed bones and all of them are intact. So I'm guessing he died from some sort of illness. Maybe lung failure."

"Whoa~!" Luffy whistled, still staring at the cadaver. "That's amazing, Robin!"

"Yeah, and I feel really sorry for him too, honest!" Nami called out from where Franky was, her head peeking around the opposite side of the thick post. "But we should really throw him aboard or burn his body somewhere… he's dirtying the deck!"

"R-Robin, Nami's right – do something! W-We can't afford to get sick because of the germs from that thing!" Zoro heard Usopp pitch in from somewhere.

Zoro sighed. "That'd be a good idea."

"Aww, but we still don't know where he came from!" Luffy protested, standing up and leaning against the side railing where the cadaver's boat was secured with a rope. "Do we really have to?"

Robin stood up and immediately crossed her arms, calling on her _Akuma no Mi_ ability to take the gloves off her hands and heft the body as well as the bucket of liquid filth, tossing it into the newly vacated boat. "Long Nose-kun found a chest inside the boat, a while ago and there was an eternal pose in there, right?"

"Yes!" Usopp crowed, his voice, as Zoro judged, was now further away from where it originated earlier. "But it is really strange…"

"Strange?" Luffy cocked his head to one side and raised a questioning brow, gaze directed to where Usopp was. "Strange?"

"_Un_." The sniper acknowledged. "It didn't have anything inscribed on it – _oi_, Luffy, why are you shaking?"

"So cool…" Came the muffled response as their captain shook even more.

Zoro, knowing the other boy full well, placed a helpless hand on his face and shook his head, sighing. "You're hopeless, idiot." He muttered, and, turning to Nami, whose complexion was a couple of shades greener now that she could clearly see the real features of the corpse, he called out –

"Oi, Nami, what do we do with it?"

"Get rid of it already!" She squeaked, squeezing her eyes close. "Send it away afloat, sink it, burn the body, just… get it away from here! It's so gross!"

"You sound as if you're not gonna be like that someday, Nami!" Usopp wailed, defending the dead. "And just don't call him 'It' – he was, at some point, a human being! We'll be cursed, you know – **cursed**!"

"He, it, whatever! Just get it away!" Nami fired back, eyes tear-filled slits of evil as she slumped against the mast she was holding on to. As they decided what to do, each voicing complaints and suggestions boisterously, Zoro couldn't help wondering why he felt as if he was missing something the moment Robin told him of who and what the man might be back when he was living. Also, he wondered why, as he gazed thoughtfully at the corpse inside the boat, he felt like he has seen the same figure before from somewhere.

**OxxxOxxxO**

The first thing Sanji noticed was the puke-y shade of green painted on majority of the crew members' faces. It wasn't as if he had never seen such interesting shade of puke-green, but never had he seen it in such a large scale. "What's up?" He asked curiously, peering at each face, one after the other. "You guys look like you've seen something rotten."

At that, Chopper, Nami, and Usopp's complexion went almost purple and in unison, they pointed straight at the small boat tied securely to their ship - and the rotting body inside.

Sanji took several steps backward in surprise. There was absolute horror painted on his face, he knew, but seeing something like this, it didn't matter if he looked uncool. There were things more important than looking cool.

Like expressing his disgust.

"What the **hell** is _**that**_?" He shrieked, pointing at the object of his antipathy.

The cigarette fell from his lips and he immediately scrambled to pick it up lest it caught the grass on fire. What was wrong with the world recently? First, there was that thing in his and Zoro's shared room, and now there was a corpse rotting away happily inside a boat tied to their ship!

"Something they caught." Came the sudden sound beside him, making him jump in shock. He looked up, eyes wide, face coloured with revulsion. It was Zoro. His arms were crossed and his expression unchanging still, even with the monstrosity sitting – laid out – a bit further from him.

_How does he even manage that?_ Sanji thought in a quiet sort of admiration, which he quickly squashed. Schooling his own features to the same wavelength as the swordsman, he lighted a cigarette, looking down so his eyes wouldn't involuntarily seek out the horrific thing the others hauled from the sea.

He hoped Zoro didn't notice his hands shaking. "I see." He murmured, voice low. "Why didn't they just leave it alone?" His voice was shaking a little, he thought. Beads of sweat dripped down his temples as he did his best to act composed.

"They were curious." Zoro answered, inching a bit closer to him as he did. It was as if the swordsman knew he was uncomfortable about this whole thing and was offering some sort of quiet consolation.

The proverbial shoulder.

"So what do you think, Sanji?"

Surprised, the cook looked up and his eyes encountered the gross scene again before he willed his gaze to shift to the one who had spoken. "Uh, what?"

Usopp asked him the same question and Sanji breathed out to release his tension. "Anything's fine with me." He answered quite vaguely. "I don't really care."

"Then it's decided!" Luffy crowed triumphantly. "Think you can do that Franky?"

"Super!" The shipwright acknowledged, nodding and hooking his thumb towards himself in supplication. "Leave it to me!"

"I'll disinfect the pose and wipe some powdered antibacterial on the map!" Chopper volunteered, the green on his face now waning as they finally had the means of disposing the body.

"Thank you Chopper…" Nami sobbed in relief, hugging the reindeer with all her might.

"What do you think, Zoro?" Their captain grinned; smile wide and proud now that he had decided something he felt truly worth pondering over. "It would be a dignified funeral, _ne_?"

"Ah." The swordsman chuckled. "Whatever you think is best, _captain_."

The answer made Luffy even happier it seemed, Sanji noticed. He knew the two went way back, so it was no surprise that they were very close. But lately, it seemed as if that closeness was being exhibited for the whole world to see. It was as if the Mugiwara Pirates' captain deemed it necessary to consult Zoro on almost everything. It was as if the swordsman's decisions were perfect, ultimately sensible.

Although most of the time it proved true, there was still a small chance it wouldn't be, so why? Sanji didn't understand it. At all.

Strangely, he felt as if he was being left behind.

**OxxxOxxxO**

They gave one last look at the corpse and murmured their farewells like they were long lost friends. It was ridiculous, but if the man was indeed a sword smith before, then he warranted much respect in Zoro's opinion.

They assembled in one straight line, just like when they were bidding Merry good bye. Sanji was beside him, and as the boat was lowered, he felt the other man's nails digging into his shoulder.

The revolting sight must be getting to him.

After all, when a person was afraid of spiders and bugs, things like this were undoubtedly horrifying him to death. If it was any other day before Skypiea, he would be obliged to tell him off, but something happened there that made him change his mind about the cook. He may have been quite tipsy then, but he learned the entire Norland-Calgara story from Wiper during the huge party after their tough ordeal, and he realised that there were no limits to being _nakama_.

The cook may be annoying as hell sometimes, but he could be pretty decent when snapped out of his perverted stupor, and if situations were not that dire, even amusing too.

A small smile graced his lips.

He was right, near-death experiences _**did**_ make men more accommodating after all.

**OxxxOxxxO **

Usopp watched as the boat was carefully lowered to the sea.

There was a bit of apprehension over the way they decided to send the cadaver off. It was to be cremated, Luffy finally acknowledged, but not with the other belongings. He had heard from his childhood days, stories of misfortune brought about by events such as this.

He thought, just as the other villagers in Syrup taught wisely, the pose (eternal or otherwise) and the map should be burned with the body. Their captain's insistence that they must embark on a journey to find the place the two things indicated was a poor move. He may not be the master tactician, as the Zoro-Nami duo was, but he could practically smell the whiff of trouble that would absolutely come their way.

A small frown marred Usopp's brows as Franky used his Fresh Fire to allow the boat to burn. As the boat drifted a way, he felt the fingers of dread grip his gut, squeezing it.

_This is not a good idea._

**OxxxOxxxO**

"I don't get it!"

Everyone cringed as Nami pounded an angry fist on the lounge table. They were all gathered around, waiting for their navigator to form some sort of route for the journey the captain goaded them into embarking on.

"What's wrong Nami?" Luffy asked, curiously peering at the map laid flat on the smooth wooden surface. "Are we off course?"

The redhead groaned, carrot-coloured hair tumbling over her face as she leaned forward to glare some more at the source of all her irritation. "This is impossible, Luffy! We can't do this!"

"Why not?" Franky asked; a cryptic look on his face. "All we need is to steer the way the pose is pointing toward and just see whatever is in there. Nothing to worry about."

"We can't do that – at all!" Gritting her teeth, she snatched the map and waved it in emphasis. "There's no island in that direction! Just the mountains of the Red Line, _**see**_?"

"Let me see!" The cyborg snatched it from her and stared, squinting as he tried to make sense of what was drawn, and just as the frown appeared, it was washed away by something akin to absolute disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He cried out, snatching the eternal pose from its position on the table and stared at it first, and then, once again, at the map. "There really isn't any island in that direction…" He said slowly as he set the pose down, hands numb and shaking. "She's right…"

Nami sniffed haughtily and grabbed the map back, carefully setting it back on the table. "Of course I'm right!" She turned her glare to Luffy, whose expression didn't change. "Why do you still look so happy?" She shrieked. "Don't tell me you're actually happy to know we are going to some forsaken place in the middle of nowhere!"

"It would be most unwise, Luffy." Robin chimed in, looking down at her cup of lukewarm coffee. When she looked up at them, her eyes were troubled. "I have a feeling it wouldn't be safe."

The rubber man just grinned, its brightness turning a notch higher, and Nami's heart sank straight to her stomach. It even flipped over. She knew what it meant, that look. Sighing, she made a sound of suffering and slumped down on the table, nose squashing against the hard surface, but she didn't care.

_I have boarded the wrong ship._ She thought for the umpteenth time. _Somebody get me back home…I don't want to die this early…_

Monkey D. Luffy's sparkling smile and awed expression showed just that – a lust for adventure. "It's a Mystery Pose pointing us straight to Mystery Island, Nami! Think of all the adventure we would be having along the way! And what if we find One Piece there, huh?"

"That's impossible. It's gotta be at Raftel." Franky interjected. "I remember Tom-san saying something about it when he was still alive."

"_**Still**_!" Their captain crowed, raising a fist in supplication. "Think of all the adventure we would have! And the probability of seeing a _yakiniku_ store! Isn't it exciting?"

"No!" Nami wailed, straightening up and gesturing wildly to dissuade him from whatever it was he was planning. "There can't be a _yakiniku_ store in a place that doesn't exist!"

"But it exists! I just know it!"

"Proof!"

Luffy, wisely, took the pose and held it to her, his grin widening even further.

Robin started snickering and Franky laughed. All the irritated navigator could do was wail some more and slump down once again on top of the map that was the cause of all her embarrassment.

"I hate you."

_Take me home… somebody?_

**OxxxOxxxO**

Zoro heard Chopper's gleeful cry as he finished disinfecting the entire deck. "There, finished! Thanks Zoro – don't forget to bathe and scrub thoroughly!"

"_Aa_."

Soon enough, their doctor transformed back to his small self and started dragging his medicine bag to the cabins below. No doubt, he was going to take a bath just like the others did earlier.

_Except me_. The swordsman frowned, eyeing his hands; the same hands that helped the reindeer clean up and apply, whatever the vitriolic-smelling thing was called, on the poor unsuspecting lawn. Franky said it was alright even if they were withered now, that with a little watering, the special grass was going to grow again overnight.

It was good, since most of them had their fun on this piece of land that made them remember their youth, those days when the mountains and plains seemed as endless as the seas. He frowned. _Endless._ He mused. _Just like the trouble that seems to follow us._

With a flourish, he got up from his spot by the edge of the now brown patch of land and walked away, heading towards the door that would lead him to the cabins. _Just like the darkness that seems to have found itself tailing me._

It wasn't as if he was blind. He knew there was something going on that he couldn't do anything about. It was something very different from Robin's plight, and slightly different to that of Luffy's. Slowly, step by step, he walked down the wooden corridors, eyes glazed over in deep thought.

The dream this morning, about the old man, it wasn't the only one he could label as a true nightmare, bordering on being an omen of sorts – a warning to the wise.

Before, he dreamt almost every night of faces and clawing hands. He dreamt of the people whom he had killed screaming murder, screaming for their lost lives and screaming for whatever god there was to help them attain salvation.

Because, they said, there was no salvation upon dying by his swords.

There was no salvation dying by Roronoa Zoro's swords.

He closed his eyes just as he had reached the door of his room, hands reaching forward, hovering around the knob. It was one of the reasons why he didn't like to sleep alone ever since the few days before the entering the Grand Line. It wasn't only about companionship, but he didn't want to do anything as stupid as die from those ghostly hands in his dreams.

Dreams were not real.

They could never be real.

Gritting his teeth, his finger closed around the knob and he twisted it almost violently, opening it so abruptly that it banged against the wall loudly. But he didn't care. His body shivering uncontrollably, he felt the first vestiges of something akin to fear settle over him.

While he was quietly doing what Chopper asked of him a while ago, a realisation dawned upon him. That niggling feeling that was gnawing on his brain while watching Robin examine the corpse they picked up from the sea, that seemingly exclusive feeling of his gut being crushed as he tried connecting things together…

Slowly, he opened his eyes and glared at the opposite wall, the same wall where his swords leaned, deeply asleep in their scabbards, two healthy and one lay dead. Involuntarily, his eyes settled on that familiar hilt he had begun to lose control over these past few weeks. _Kitetsu._ He thought tiredly. He felt as if the black balloon in his heart just a few moments ago burst, deflated.

Sandai Kitetsu was very similar to the _katana_ the sword smith in his dream was forging. The sword-smith in his dream, that infested face, the rotting exterior…

Although decaying corpses look almost exactly alike, it was uncannily similar to the one they hauled this morning. Zoro shook his head and strode carefully forward, his fingers reaching out to touch that rough red hilt, touching gently, softly, as if feeling skin against skin. A passing touch and it was enough to assuage him to halt his troubling thoughts for a moment and rest.

He still needed to sleep – but before that, a bath.

With purposeful strides, he got out and headed to the common bathroom, snatching a pair of pants and a clean towel along the way. He felt the blast of cold air upon reaching the entrance and he winced. It felt like a splash of ice. Ignoring the freezing sensation, he entered and locked the door.

He was lucky the others were outside. He was in here, alone – which meant he could hog the huge tub as long as he could. He needed to relax now, clear his head of lurid thoughts filled with blood. He hadn't killed anyone today, so there was a huge probability he wouldn't be dreaming of much carnage. Maybe, just maybe, the one this morning was something simply bound by imagination.

He hung his clothes on an empty towel rack and slowly took off the bandanna from his biceps, letting it fall, relishing the feeling of freedom it offered. One by one, as he progressed, other pieces of clothing joined the darkened square on the floor and soon enough, he was wearing nothing but skin, naked as the day he was born.

He let the hot water flow and felt the cool mist billowing around him, satisfied with this small luxury Franky afforded them when he constructed the ship. Now, he didn't have to grovel to Nami in order to allow him such decent bath, nor did he need to keep gritting his teeth under the icy shower available to him and the others.

A small sound of contentment escaped his throat, and as he opened the cold water faucet, he stooped down and waved some of the mist away.

He stared at his splintered reflection visible on the smoky water.

_A dream is a dream. Dreams are not real. Dreams could never be real…_

_Could they?_

**OxxxOxxxO**

All except Luffy skipped lunch. No one wanted to eat anything right after seeing the corpse, and all Sanji could do later was to use the leftovers – which was a lot – and create palatable dishes for dinner. He had to avoid wilted green things, thanks to their unwanted guest, nor was it good to use anything red, lest the others puked at sight. No real meat today, except for Luffy's treats. He gathered, simulation using tofu would be the best way to cook...

"It's going to be impossible, you know." Nami argues tiredly, her voice reaching their captain's selective ears. "Even if the eternal pose points that way, we can see clearly on the map that there is no island in that direction."

Sanji knew she had been reasoning since lunch time, and it was now way into the fourteenth hour. He admired her when it came to tenacity, and her ready common sense when it came to making decisions. He was sure she would make someone a pretty amazing wife in the near future – once she attained her goal, that is.

He watched her enunciate her words, her lips moving almost sensually, in his opinion. His fascination knew no bounds even as she bared her teeth at the laughing Luffy menacingly, as if irritated with his lack of responsibility.

"We had just come from a gruelling battle, we can't possibly go through another adventure this early!" He heard her argue. "Stop thinking about yourself already and think of us for a change!"

Luffy's laughter stopped, and for a few moments, everything was strained… until he grinned widely, humour sparkling in his eyes. "That's not true, Nami!" He announced cheerfully. "I'm thinking of you guys too. We need to go there so we could all become stronger, _**much stronger**_! And you need to create a complete map of the world! How could you do that if we stay on just one course?"

"He has a point." Usopp said by the door. Everyone turned to him and he gave them a sheepish grin. "Finished my watch, Chopper's substituting."

"Ah, _Naga-Pana_, come here, sit, sit!" Franky invited, indicating the empty chair between him and their energetic captain. And Usopp did so, settling in comfortably and stretching his legs under the table.

"I'm right, aren't I, Usopp?" Luffy laughed. "You're going to be the bravest man on the sea – you _**have**_ to!"

Usopp nodded enthusiastically, proud grin lighting up his face. Just like what the marimo said when they were on their way to the Tower of Justice back in the now non-existent Enies Lobby. They all improved, some more drastically than the others.

Their professional liar was one too, of those who had the chance to improve beyond his body and mind's limits. How about him, was he one of those men too? He did improve, but as far as he could gauge, it wasn't by a hair's breadth. He just updated his moves, was all.

A small frown marred his brow. He was a part of this crew and was listening since this conversation started. He was even sitting with them too, and yet, Luffy didn't even bat an eye and asked Usopp about it and not him, who was more reliable than the other guy in almost all aspects.

If not Zoro, then it was Usopp.

Was he just the cook around here and nothing more?

He sighed inaudibly. It was pointless to feel depressed over something as stupid as this. There was a chance that all of these things roiling inside of him were just due to emotional confusion or something of the same sort. Possibly too, his warped point of view. Yet, even as he calmed down and tried to think rationally in a more mature manner, he couldn't erase the feeling that he was indeed being left behind.

"Well, I _**did**_ get stronger, didn't I?" Usopp acknowledged proudly. "_**BUT**_, I have my limits! If we follow the log, there must be some island apart from the Red Line… somewhere out there. However, if it looks really dangerous, I'll opt to stay inside and catch up on sleep." He nodded a matter-of-factly, which prompted Franky to smack him in irritation.

"You're such a wimp, _Naga-Pana_!" The shipwright sighed. "But yeah, if it seems too dangerous, we must think it over more carefully. We don't want to die after all."

Robin, after finishing her cup of coffee, finally spoke, setting her cup on the table. "We must be cautious." She allowed. "If we see the first signs of trouble, we should depart immediately, don't you think so, Navigator-san?"

Nami slouched even more, puffing her cheeks up to show her distaste before releasing the air in a tired sigh. "Fine. I guess that's a good compromise…"

"Yahoo!" Luffy cried out happily, pumping his fist into the air. "We are going to Mystery Island!"

"Wait, there's something I'm worried about…" Usopp spoke up suddenly, a dark look spreading on his face. "Don't you think it's too much of a coincidence?"

"Coincidence?" Sanji couldn't help ask dumbly, the hair on the back of his neck rising as he stiffened, wary of the direction the sniper's thoughts were going to. _Does he also know about… __**It**__?_

He nodded and gestured with his hands. "We just pulled a rotting corpse on board, and in a couple of days, it's going to be a full moon…" He said slowly, careful to enunciate every word, eyes shifting to and fro, restless. "It's going to be a bad thing for us, you know…"

"You mean – an **omen**?**" **There was a catch in Franky's voice when he responded. And he soundly gulped as Usopp nodded tersely. "That's such a groundless statement you got there…"

"Tragedy will befall us if we don't do something, some preventive measures!"

"_**NO**_! We cannot die yet! I have to become the Pirate King!" Luffy cried out, absorbed. "How do we do that? Wait, are we gonna die? Why?"

"He just said why, _aho_." Sanji gripped the edge of the table as he thought of the possibilities such thing would happen – bad luck and all. "How do we counter it?" He wished his voice didn't falter so badly.

"We have to offer something during the night of the full moon!" Usopp revealed, his tone taking on a darker edge. "We must appease the spirits!"

"That's ridiculous." Robin interjected. "There must be something we can do without offering anything, _Naga-hana_-kun."

"But Robin, what if it's the only way not to get cursed?" Nami mused, her lips turning purple at the thought. For a brief moment, Sanji thought she looked about ready to faint at the thought of allotting money for something like this. "We don't have to offer money, do we?"

Usopp gave her a baleful look that screamed exasperation and sighed. "Really, you'd rather be swallowed by a huge man-eating giant rather than let go of your money, _na_, Nami?"

She returned his look with one of her own and turned away haughtily, nose high in the air. "Of course!"

"So, what'd it be?" The cyborg asked curiously.

"Leftovers." Sanji pitched in.

"The spirits might think they're too insignificant." Usopp mused, shaking his head.

"How about cola?" Franky asked.

"Too weird."

"A paper crane." Nami put in.

"Too cheap." Usopp glared at her.

"How about a book?" Robin asked thoughtfully.

"Robin, not everyone is like you."

Luffy pounded the table, eyes shining. "I know, I know! Let's make an altar and boil Chopper as a sacrifice! That would be really neat, huh?" He crowed, laughing, earning him an uppercut from the horrified navigator.

"That is so cruel, Luffy." Robin intoned, shaking her head in amusement, knowing full well it was just random musing on his part.

"Leaving the idiot aside," Usopp sighed, turning his baleful look at him, a vein popping on his forehead in irritation. "What do we offer? No money and definitely _**no Chopper**_."

"Oh, I know!" Luffy raised a hand as if he was in class, prompting the sniper to assume the role of teacher and point straight at him.

"Luffy, answer!"

"Let's offer some hard-boiled eggs and make an altar! That would be really neat, huh?"

For a while, there was thoughtful silence as each turned the idea in their own heads. And, as in unison, smiles of relief came over their lips.

"I still have no idea why you keep on insisting the sacrifice be boiled, but, super!" Franky chortled. "It costs less and it has been proven effective by older generations too! That's a good idea! I didn't know you have a brain in there, _Kaizoku-niichan_!"

"I know!" Luffy laughed with him, ego inflated by the older man's praise. "I surprised myself too!"

Sanji sighed, shaking his head, envisioning some sort of ritual altar overflowing with eggs… and shells once their captain felt hungry enough to eat the basket of 'sacrifice'. It hurts just thinking about it.

There wouldn't be eggs for breakfast tomorrow then – no egg dishes either until they stop over for provisions. Sanji sighed inwardly. How was he going to make his pastries now?

"That would work." The sniper, the root of this discussion, nodded in satisfaction. "We should really get to it, you guys! Did I ever tell you about my uncle who encountered zombies while he was in an undisclosed island at East Blue? He said they looked like normal people and no one would know the difference until –"

_Zombies? _For the life of him, Sanji couldn't understand why he was still at the table, listening with the others as if his life depended on it. His mind had apparently grown another mind of its own. It already stopped listening to his gut since this conversation started a while ago. As Usopp described everything in full detail, he began to wonder if there was a zombie lurking inside this ship too.

_What if – _His eyes widened and he gripped the edge of the table. His knees were shaking and he was thankful nobody could see.

What if _**It**_ was…?

**OxxxOxxxO**

It was a dreamless sleep, and Zoro was thankful his mind relaxed this time.

Maybe baths before sleeping **do** help ease one's soul. Maybe that was why Nami could sleep peacefully even with the knowledge of countless people she swindled in her lifetime.

He sat up and glanced at the clock.

Four-thirty in the afternoon.

Two and a half hours more and he would be starting his night watch. He needed to relieve Chopper of such boring job.

Yawning, he stretched his arms and slipped off the bed, standing up barefooted on the cold wooden floors. He had been asleep for more than three hours. It was too short for his liking, but he told himself he would do something about it after his watch tomorrow.

It wasn't until he felt a sudden chill envelope him when he looked down and realised he was standing wearing nothing. He had been tired after all. It was possible that after his bath, once he sat down on his bed; he unknowingly crawled under the sheets, wet hair and all. He glanced at his pillow and noticed spots of wetness on them.

He was probably right.

A small smile playing on his face, he wondered if the perverted cook came in and saw him like this. He must've blushed like crazy.

Honestly, Zoro had never understood why Sanji acted the way he did. The blonde had kept on saying he had lots of experience with love, or women, depending on your point of view, thus his undying adoration. Every time he stated in his litanies how beautiful they made the world around them in such an annoyingly boisterous manner, Zoro couldn't help remember something his master had said when he was approaching puberty.

_**/"Our vows should be great, and our resolves should be firm, Zoro. Our temperament should be tender and our minds should be prudent."/**_[1]

Zoro frowned.

Sanji was someone who had a lot of vows. He swore to be the first man to find All Blue, and he vowed to protect and cherish womankind in every way he could. They were great promises, and to some extent, he had him amazed at how he could keep it up without fail, and that meant his resolves were _**that**_ firm. His words were tender and his mind all too wise when dealing with women…

But he didn't just make a pact with the female populace, right? He was also a part of this crew, and a part of the world each of them were now living in. He was considered _nakama_, someone to be trusted… someone belonging to the circle of those who needed protection as well.

Absorbed in this thought, Zoro searched the closet for anything to wear, deciding finally, on one of his endless array of crisp white shirt sailing shirts, a pair of briefs and a pair of black pants with ripped hems, quickly putting them on.

He may never be able to understand him. And even if he did manage to bring some semblance of enlightenment on this never-ending issue he had with the cook, he wasn't sure if it would benefit his relations with him.

It was like a curse in a way.

It was as if Fate decided they must never get along, and no matter what they did to close the _**abyss**_ between them, something would happen that would widen it further. It was frustrating, to say the least. He thought then that for sure, Nico Robin would be the one whom he would have a hard time understanding, what with her meaningful gaze and ever-present knowing smile. But he was wrong.

In fact, now, after everything that transpired at their last two stops, he somehow had a good grip of her jaded personality. He could understand why she did what she did before and honestly, forgave her for it. After all, she didn't have a choice… or at least, a concrete choice that would keep her and those she held dear, alive.

But Sanji, the crew's source of everything tasty, the one who took care of their daily nutritional needs and gave them the physical energy to last them weeks upon weeks at sea… up until now, he was an enigma.

He was everything he was not.

To Zoro, chivalry was as good as treating women fairly, the same way as men should be treated. He didn't believe in pointless talk and excessive praising. He didn't believe that the world revolved around women. He didn't believe all women were inherently beautiful. He did not believe in beauty that was skin-deep.

As far as he could see, based from all the things he had seen him done, Sanji was almost the exact same opposite. His chivalry meant catering to women's every whim, treating them as if they were fragile birds to be babied at all times. He believed that the world revolved around women because they made everything around them extremely, captivatingly, beautiful - and to him, beauty leaned towards the physical – for them to be beautiful, they must look perfect.

But sometimes, Sanji surprised him.

There were moments when he wasn't all too keen on blabbering about things and putting on airs. Sometimes, he thought about things other than women. Sometimes, he saw him taking care when making their food too, contrary to the stuff he kept on saying about leaving the scraps to them men.

Sometimes, he brought him food even if they didn't get along well. He didn't even spit on them out of spite. Zoro shook his head as he sat down on his bed to put on his boots.

This was worrying him. If he didn't figure Sanji out soon enough, he would have a much harder time dealing with him and his own decisions in the near future. That would mean life and death for everyone in the crew.

Zoro had thought of his position in this group, thought about it really hard and although it still seemed vague, he found something he deemed very interesting. Lately, they seem to be taking notice of his input on almost everything. It wasn't as if he was a candidate for captain, because never did he dream of ousting Luffy – nor becoming one himself.

It meant they acknowledged him. They respected him, all of them - even Nami.

And apparently, even Sanji.

It meant a lot, knowing at least where he stood, but he still couldn't deny the fact that such position was temporary. There may be a time when they would lose all respect for him, a time when his decisions would backfire and he would lose the ties he had with them.

He also couldn't deny the fact that he was expendable.

He stomped his booted feet twice after finishing the last knot and stood up. Frowning, he went to get his katana, and carefully, strapped them to his side the way he knew best – right with his _haramaki_, which he snatched from its limp position on the floor.

He gazed thoughtfully at his prized possessions, his personal _nakama_, whom he owed his life to hundreds of times since Loguetown.

He was a swordsman, thus, he was expendable.

After all, a swordsman wasn't needed to complete a pirate crew. In fact, a musician was needed more than someone with his profession. An amused grin stretched his lips. They would still be able to go on with their adventures even if he wasn't there.

Luffy was the Captain – the one who paved the way for them to reach their dreams.

Nami was the Navigator, the one who made sure they didn't get lost in this vast, endless sea...

Robin the Historian was the source of information, the most credible kind, for all the books and whatnot she had submitted herself willingly to read.

Captain Usopp-sama was the Master Storyteller, the crew's Sniper Extraordinaire, doubling as their Fix-It Guy. He was the one everyone relied on for armaments and complex gadgets.

Chopper was the doctor, the one who cured them of anything from food poisoning to pneumonia, from the common cold to the more complex outbreak. He was the one constantly opening a new door for another chance at life.

Franky, although new, had one of the most important jobs. He was the one who kept the ship in shape, something he and Usopp failed to do when they still had Merry.

And then, there was their cook, the one who literally gave them life, and for Luffy, a reason to live (food).

So what was he then?

There wasn't any spoken hierarchy in their crew. He just happened to be the one who joined first, and that was it. There was a niggling feeling deep in his gut, that if he had been one to join last, he would've ended up apart from the others in every way possible.

It was only because of his choice and of his pledge that he was still here, trying to keep himself alive. He thought before that he was the one supposed to keep Luffy in line, but recently, he noticed that Nami was the best person for the job. He also thought before that he would be the one entitled to protect the captain as often as possible, but it turned out the captain was very capable of protecting himself as well as his crew.

And since he was part of this group, one of their _nakama_, Luffy was even protecting _**him**_.

It was quite painful, learning what his value was under this pirate flag, but it was foolish to dwell so much on it. Better to take what one has and work on it. Too much emotion weakens the spirit, or so, his _sensei _said.

_Weakens the spirit… _

"Oi, there are some snacks in the kitchen. Stop glaring at your poor swords, asshole."

With a snort, he snapped out of his reverie and looked up, in time to see the cook taking off his coat and laying it carefully on the bed.

"I can do whatever I want, cook." He fired back, securing his set of _katana_. "And why are you here anyway?"

Sanji sighed. It sounded pained. The blonde turned to him and puffed a few rings of smoke.

"This is my room too, Marimo." He grated out. "I'm taking a break from cooking. Hmm, and I suppose you're gonna tell me to stop smoking in here too, huh?"

"Of course. You're going to kill me with the all fumes you cough up."

"Heh. All the better, then I could have this huge place to myself."

Zoro smirked. "No wonder women don't like hanging out with you – you are too annoying it's crazy." With a vague wave, he started out, only to hear the other sputter in response and follow him out.

"Oi, you bastard, look at me when I'm talking to you – oi!"

It was funny how physical distances could be filled with mere footsteps, when otherwise; spending a lifetime trying to bridge it wasn't enough.

**OxxxOxxxO**

The dreaded news came via Den Den Mushi, and from the most unlikely person.

He was in the middle of storytelling when it rang.

**PURURURURURU! **It went, unrelentingly, ringing in between Nami's breasts. Usopp was thankful Sanji wasn't here or else he would have started on one of his perverted spazzing around her. Surprised, and a little bit freaked out by the sudden energetic sound, she reached in from her hemline and snatched the baby Den Den Mushi, staring at it.

"How come it's ringing?" She muttered in disbelief.

"Hey, maybe the guys from Water 7 are calling, you know, to check up on their _aniki_!" Luffy guessed enthusiastically, snatching it from her. He pushed the receiving button and crowed in his usual carefree manner. "Yo! What are you guys up to? Wanna talk to Franky?"

There was a short moment of silence before a gruff voice answered. It was nowhere near anyone from neither the Franky Family - nor Galley-La.

"_Mugiwara_." Came the somewhat strained tone, which made him stiffen, beads of sweat rolling down his temples.

"_Moku… Moku… Ossan_?" He asked dreadfully, eyes wide and panicked.

Usopp remembered Luffy telling him Smoker of the Marines was the only one he ran away from, aside from his grandfather. His eyes widened as well, gripping the edge of the table as all of them tuned in to the conversation between the two captains.

"Oi, why are you calling? How did you get this number?" Luffy demanded. "Are you attacking us or something? Because we are ready for you, we really are!"

There was a puffing sound on the other line before the Marine captain responded. His voice was heavy, Usopp could tell. It didn't seem like what he was going to say was near bluffing either. His brows narrowed and his knees shook. It must be really important.

"Portgas D. Ace is in my custody."

Now, everyone was silent.

With wide eyes, Monkey D. Luffy stared, unfocused, on the receiver as if it had grown a head of its own. He was shaking visibly, and a fearful expression was frozen stiff on his face.

It was only then that Usopp realised the gravity of the situation.

"What do you mean in your custody? You actually _**caught**_ him?" A deep, menacing voice growled by the doorway, and Usopp turned involuntarily to see who it was.

Zoro.

"Pirate Hunter." Smoker acknowledged. "No, I didn't catch him. I got him because he was trapped."

"By the Marines?"

"No. Someone tried to kill him at Carnival Island near Water 7." The captain revealed. "We went there after a report from one of our battleships patrolling the area. The controller said there was a black hole and the devastation was severe so he needed help." There was short pause. "The deck hand found him under wooden splinters."

"Is he alright? _Moku Moku Ossan_?" Luffy asked quietly.

"Still alive but unconscious." Smoker assured him. "He's being tended by my doctor and a guy here in Jaya. Someone called Montblanc Cricket."

"What are you gonna do with him?" Sanji called out, ducking under Zoro's arm and entering the room.

"Nothing. I plan on taking a vacation here and then set sail again to meet up with you when he's well, but the doctor said it would take a couple of weeks or so before he could walk – logia or no."

"You're too magnanimous, Marine." Franky spoke up suspiciously. "There's a catch in this, isn't there?"

"I just want my fucking debt at Arabasta repaid, that's why I'm doing you guys a favour, nothing more, nothing less." Smoker growled indignantly, as if his pride was chipped. "I will sail with him towards your direction – I won't let him get away, shackle him up with Kairouseki if possible, until you see him personally. I think we need to know what happened from him."

"Is he going to get better?" Luffy asked, his features relaxed.

Usopp heard Smoker puff, and in a solid voice, filled with much conviction, he answered their captain's question. "He is."

At that, Luffy let out a huge breath of relief and grinned happily, his enthusiasm once again, overflowing. "Then, I leave him in your care, _Moku Moku Ossan_!"

"You'd better be prepared. I don't want to be saddled with your irritating brother, Mugiwara."

"Of course!" he agreed. "_**But**_, we are going off somewhere first! So wait for us, _ne_?"

"Fine."

"Oi Luffy, are you sure about this? Your brother is in trouble…" Sanji asked incredulously.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Luffy grinned. "He's in safe hands, you know!"

"But he's the enemy!" Nami interjected, finally finding the voice to speak. "It might be a trap –"

"I trust this guy!" Luffy's grin widened. "Besides, if he wants to fight me for Ace, I'm gonna whoop his ass!" He set the Den Den Mushi down and evoked a hero pose before starting to laugh. "He's nothing but small fry! Ahahahaha!"

"There you go with your groundless statements again." Zoro sighed. "Honestly, you never change, do you?"

"I can still hear you." Came Smoker's wry response from the other line. "You've got some guts. After this, I'll give you a couple of miles head start and I'm going to make sure to arrest you, got that, Mugiwara?"

"I'll remember that! Take care of Ace, you hear?"

"I'm not your brother's keeper!" Smoker growled vehemently and slammed down the receiver, prompting Luffy to laugh some more.

"He likes him, I can tell!" He hooted, and Usopp heard Zoro snicker. It wasn't until he realised what it probably meant that he started snickering as well.

"Well, stranger things had happened."

**OxxxOxxxO**

"Okay, we are going to pass this island tomorrow. We're going to stock up because we have to be prepared for anything hat might happen now that we have a larger crew – and a larger ship."

Zoro listened as Nami harped on and on about the process of preparation. It wasn't bad, taking a detour once in a while. It lets them escape the boredom after all. He didn't really care much though. The next island would mean a chance to get more booze… and to get Yubashiri repaired.

Besides, their worry about Ace would dissipate once they embarked on another adventure. And another piece of land in this ocean meant another escapade to look forward to. There was excitement too, apart from slight apprehension over the string of ill-luck he was having since they departed Loguetown and entered the Grand Line.

And that ill-luck was getting stronger and steadier lately.

Zoro still didn't know if it had any connection to their location or to their own supply of luck. If somehow they became like Ace, would someone reach out and help them in this part of the ocean?

"Oi, we still need to make the altar, you know!" Usopp reminded them, looking up at the clock, then at the steady setting of the sun. "Help me here!"

Zoro knew about this appeasing the spirits thing. He did it most of the time, especially on festivals when he was still at Shimotsuki, along with his family. It was nostalgic to say the least. A small smile broke through his features as he gazed at the sniper hurrying to finish his artistic masterpiece that would undoubtedly serve as their "altar". To him, it looked just like a blob.

Usopp knew art, but if it didn't make any sense, to him it wasn't art. "What's that supposed to be?" He asked, peering at it from a distance. It was made from Nami's old newspapers and a cup full of runny glue.

"It's a demon god! A demon god! It's the best I could do under the circumstances – because nobody's helping me!"

_Demon god?_ Zoro thought incredulously. It resembled a medium-sized potato. _Doesn't even look it…_

"If you could make a head for it, it would look better… and a couple of arms too… and legs…"

"You have suggestions? Then help me make it, _yarou_!" The sniper threw up his hands and hurled the gooey mess at him, hitting him smack on his forehead, sliding down until it fell from the tip of his nose.

"Ahahahaha! You look ridiculous Zoro!" Luffy guffawed.

A sudden calm came upon him and slowly, he stood up. His motion prompted Usopp to run – as far away as he could, no doubt.

With an evil smile, he unsheathed his _katana_ and followed.

_**Die!**_

**OxxxOxxxO**

Frankly, Sanji was thankful that they postponed the ritual.

Aside from the fact that Usopp was sporting countless bumps on his head and a seemingly lopsided nose when he came in from the kitchen a couple of hours ago, he was just glad there would still be eggs available for consumption tomorrow.

He sighed as he finished washing the dishes, wiping his wet hands on a towel before rolling down his sleeves. Carefully, he inspected the refrigerator lock, making sure that the key was in his pocket, and went off to prepare for bed.

The moment he opened the door to his shared room, he realised he was going to have to sleep alone again tonight. Eyes widening, he quickly flipped on the lights and scanned the bedroom first before tiptoeing in.

_Dammit, I forgot about __**It**__! He_ murmured inwardly, sweat beading his brows. _I hope you're not here ghosty…_As fast as he could; he collected his beddings and went out, careful not to slam the door. Heart throbbing hard in his chest, he panted, leaning against the door and sliding down. He couldn't deny the fact that he was scared, and he knew that if Usopp or Luffy got up for a drink of water, he would never hear the end of it tomorrow.

But he couldn't help it! They hadn't seen _**It**_ yet!

He racked his brains on what to do. He didn't want to sleep alone as long as _**that thing**_ was still lurking inside the bedroom. And the only way to be free of that thing, he realised belatedly, was to talk about it with the marimo. They were going to live in that place from this point forward after all.

Sighing, he stretched his legs and sat fully on the cold hardwood floor.

There was no way he was going to sleep in Nami-san or Robin-chan's bedroom. He may love them to the same extent he would love to see them naked, but to sleep in one room with them was too much. He was a gentleman – it was out of the question.

Franky was sleeping in the captain's quarters. He said he was going to rest there immediately after formulating a plan on how to open one wall without damaging the rest of the ship's foundations. Sanji didn't want to sleep in his room – it was very noisy in there. He would end up sore tomorrow for sure. He still had to wonder how the guy slept in those kinds of surroundings. Maybe being a shipwright really had its perks.

How about Usopp and Chopper's room? It was a good room, cold too. All he needed were some extra blankets and he would be all set. But then again, since Luffy was bunking with them tonight, as per Franky's orders, there was no point in squeezing in. Besides, the pirate captain hogged all the spare blankets they had on board – and Zoro's blankets were up there with him in the observatory –

Zoro.

It was a great idea – one that would make him lose face, undoubtedly, but still, a good idea! With the marimo around, no demon would haunt him – he would slice and dice them away. Or keep them at bay with his evil glare.

It was brilliant!

_Luffy could crash in there, so why couldn't I?_

**OxxxOxxxO**

There was something lurking outside.

Alarmed, Zoro stood up and grabbed one of his _katana_. Noiselessly, he ventured towards the door and slowly opened it.

Seeing who it was, relief flooded his veins and his body relaxed. "It's just you." He allowed. "No dinner for me today?"

"_Aho_, you ate with us at the dinner table. It's a good thing Chopper decided to let you rest for an extra hour more. Maybe you looked weary to him. You should be thankful!"

Zoro just smirked and went back to his post, leaving an entirely huge space for Sanji to sit on. It was an invitation and it was obvious. If the cook didn't get it he was stupid.

Noisily, the blonde stomped in, closing the door behind him. And sitting right across.

And then there was silence.

Curiosity got the best of him and he gestured to Sanji's beddings. "Why are you here? With that?"

The cook cleared his throat and crossed his arms across his chest defensively. "I couldn't sleep. I need a place to crash in for the night."

"You have a room."

"I know."

Zoro gazed at him incredulously and raised a brow in question. "Then why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"And… this is your first choice?"

"My last, actually."

"Then why are you here?" Zoro demanded. He was losing patience with this conversation. It was highly unusual that the cook would seek out his companionship this easily. And at this time of night too. His brow furrowed.

"I told you, I couldn't sleep. I need a place to –"

"Shut up. Go to bed already and leave me in peace." He growled. "You are not making any sense."

"I _**told**_ you, I couldn't –" Sanji protested vehemently, his eyes filled with something akin to panic. And maybe, just maybe, it was what made him reconsider.

"What made you think you'd be able to sleep here?"

There was another moment of awkward silence before the blonde sighed and raised both his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, you got me." He fumbled. "I didn't want to be alone in our room, so I couldn't sleep. Happy now, Idiot Marimo?"

_Not quite._ Zoro thought snippily. _Why don't you want to be alone in there __**now**__ when you were okay with it last night and the night before? You didn't have circles under your eyes the first night like Luffy had when he didn't get to sleep soundly in the captain's quarters after the party._

He didn't get it.

At all.

"Okay, let's say I buy your excuse. Why me?"

"In a time like this, you're very useful." Sanji declared a matter-of-factly.

"Useful?"

"You can slash them away!"

"Them?"

"Zombies!"

_Zombies? Who believes in those things anymore? And why would you want to sleep in the same place __**I'm**__ in –_ And then it hit him. Slowly, a knowing grin spread on his face, his eyes dancing in amusement as he stared the other down. _Unless…_

"You're _**afraid**_!" He laughed, pointing at him as he did.

And Sanji didn't say anything to defend himself. He sputtered a few times but resorted to glaring at him menacingly in response.

"And here I thought it you're just afraid of bugs and rats. You're afraid of the undead too!"

Sanji glared some more. "Stop rubbing it in, you barbaric seaweed-head!"

Zoro laughed some more, and when his mirth became more controllable, he shook his head and grinned arrogantly. "Of course I can 'slash them away' for you." He gestured to the spot where the cook was sitting on. "You can sleep right there, _ojou-chan_. Just make sure to stay as far away from me as possible."

"I'm not a little girl, you jerk! And you don't look sick!"

"Yeah? Well, I gather, what I have is incurable, you know." He quipped good-naturedly. "You call me idiot, Nami called me a _**Fantasista**_, and Chopper said it's contagious."

"That's –"

"We can't have an idiot as our cook now, can we?"

Sanji threw a pillow at him. "Fuck you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Sorry it took so long. I got sick for a couple of weeks and had a lot of work to catch up on afterwards. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Feedbacks are greatly appreciated! :)_

1 From the literature, **"Still Thoughts"** by the Buddhist monk, Master Shih Cheng-Yen.


End file.
